Good Vibrations
by Angelus 408
Summary: End of S13. Sam's plan to get Dean back, heal Jack, stop the A W Michael, & maybe even fix Heaven. Plus a surprise set up for Season 15 (if there is one). Will total out to 11 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Good Vibrations

Disclaimer Applies for all the chapters:

I own nothing;

I don't own the songs, but I listed them by their names and artists.

I don't own Supernatural:

Warner Brothers, the CW and Kripke & companies do.

I make no money from this story; it's just free publicity for the show, and for the songs.

A/N: Before you read it, please keep in mind, that this story doesn't match the information we were given about Season 14, but it's not an alternate universe; it's just a different take on Seasons 14 and 15 (hopefully).

So, this story picks up near the end of Episode #23 "Let the Good Times Roll", in Season 13.

Good Vibrations

Chapter 1

( Sam can barely keep upright; the surges of adrenaline and emotions coursing through his body are taking their toll on him, but somehow, he finds his inner strength. )

Sam: Dean !

( Jack can hear Sam straining his voice as he calls Dean's name louder. )

Sam: Dean ! !

( Sam is breathing excessively hard, as he tries to take in enough oxygen to yell his brother's name at the top of his lungs. )

Sam: Dean ! ! !

( Jack is starting to shake, the way Sam is calling and yelling, is really racking his nerves. Jack doesn't like it when people are upset; for a Nephilim, he's a very sensitive young man; or perhaps they all are. He can sense Sam's pain and his desperation to try to keep from feeling it. )

Jack: Sam! Sam, stop! Dean can't hear you.

( Even though Jack is losing blood and he's finding it difficult to walk, he still moves closer to Sam. )

Sam: Maybe he can; maybe Michael can, and if Michael can; then maybe Dean can too.

( Jack is just starting to understand what Sam is thinking. But what Jack doesn't know is how do you tell someone you love, that the one person he loved the most in this world, is gone; and that the one person who loved him all his life, has stopped forever; at least, he thinks so. He's not really sure what happened to Dean, only that when Michael left with that vessel, Dean was no longer within it. )

Jack: Sam, Dean isn't with Michael.

( Sam looks at Jack with fear and suspicion.)

Sam: What do you mean?

(Jack couldn't say the words, and he's not sure Sam would have believed him if he did. )

Jack: Michael is too far away to hear you, I can't even sense him.

( Jack hoped it was enough to placate Sam for now, but he knew that eventually, they both must face the truth. )

( S * P * N )

( Mary and Bobby had run back in from the garage after Castiel called her to tell them that the coast was clear, and how Dean had left with Michael to go fight Lucifer. She looks to Castiel, but he has no more information to offer her.

Bobby sees who he has always only known to be Michael, lying on the floor. Bleeding wounds, and a rising chest, show that he is very much alive. )

Bobby: Didn't you say Michael is with Dean?

Castiel: Yes, he is.

Bobby: Then who is this?

( Castiel gets up and goes over to the vessel formerly occupied by the Apocalypse World's Michael. He bends down and runs his hands above the body. He is surprised to find that all of the organs are working perfectly and his few cuts are only superficial, if not for the fact that the Soul is missing and the man is unconscious; Castiel would say there is nothing wrong with him. )

Castiel: He was lying to us; he tricked Dean into giving him his vessel.

Bobby: Hmm. Why am I not surprised?

( Castiel and Bobby carry him to one of the empty bedrooms, and lay him down on the bed. )

( S * P * N )

( Later, Jack and Sam return to the bunker, as they pass by the small group gathered in the main area, Bobby sees the weakness in Jack and the blood on his shirt; he notices that Sam isn't fairing much better. )

Bobby: "What happened back there?"

( Sam can't answer yet. He just shakes his head slightly from side to side, his eyes gazing downward; a sullen look on his face. Although Bobby could tell that Sam was breathing; his chest does not rise and fall, his whole body seems as if it were wrapped in an ace bandage protecting its ribs. At first, Bobby thought that Sam was injured and hurting; but the only pain he has is emotional; the loss of his brother Dean, too much for him to bear.

Bobby reaches out and catches Jack just as he starts to fall, Sam was closer and should have caught him, but he is unaware of his surroundings, having let his guard down as soon as he walked in through the broken door. This was home; at least that's what Dean called it; but the only true home Sam has ever known was his big-brother, Dean.

Mary wants to go to Sam; give him a hug, but even though he loves her and he likes her hugs, Sam is different from Dean. He doesn't crave a support system the way Dean does, although Dean would never admit it. Sam likes his independence, to stand on his own two feet and prove to the world that he's self-sufficient; that he's smarter and better than any Evil who would dare try to come at him, except when Dean is involved. His brother is his weakness, and yet, his brother is his strength.

If Castiel had never raised Dean from Hell, and Sam had to go on by himself, he would have found out that yes, he's a great Hunter; perhaps even the best of them; better than the Campbells, better than Gordon Walker, better than all of the others combined, with the only possible exception being Bobby, his Bobby; who helped to raise him as though he were his blood Uncle; but Sam also would have learned that he simply wouldn't want to keep on going; just like he doesn't want to now. He needs answers. )

Sam: That's what I'd like to know.

( Sam turns towards Castiel, an accusing look on his face. )

Castiel: I'm sorry, Sam.

Sam: You were supposed to protect him!

Castiel: I know! But, it was you, Sam.

He thought you were in danger!

Don't you think I tried! Sam, he just wouldn't listen!

Sam: You should have stopped him.

( Those are the last words Sam says before he leaves. He can't even look at Castiel right now; not without seeing his own guilt reflected back from the Angel's eyes; guilt, pain, heartache.

Sam walks into his room. The words Bobby spoke elicit familiarity.

"What happened back there?"

"What happened back there?"

"Back there"?

Sam hears them in his mind over and over like a song; yes they are the lyrics to a song. When Dean thought Sam wasn't in earshot, he used to lie on his bed, with some big wireless headphones encircling his ears, singing to it as it played on his iPod, but oddly he never listened to it in the car; perhaps he found it too slow to be driving music. Sam fears he will never hear Dean sing again. But he longs for it, for his brother's voice. Dean's personality had always shone through whenever he sang. Sam doesn't care which song, if he could just hear that sound one more time - he'd feel whole, he'd feel safe. But all Sam feels now is lost, and terribly alone.

Sam looks around; although he has many personal items in here, it now seems empty; hollow; like his heart. He feels that tell-tale tension in his chest; that need to cry, but Sam is too strong, he has always been strong; something he learned from his big brother who is no longer here to witness his valiant efforts to be the man Dean helped raise him to be.

A red haze over-takes him; Sam trembles, adrenaline surges and his blood pressure rises. He wants to run, he wants to scream, but he has nowhere to go and Dean would not be there to hear him.

Mary is sad; recently, she thought she had lost Sam. Now she may have lost Dean. It's like some nightmare roller-coaster, and her family is caught in its clutches. )

Mary: Cas, I'm sorry that Sam is blaming you; but you did say it was Dean's choice, right?

I think deep down, Sam is just blaming himself.

Castiel: Mary, that's not what matters now. I've seen Sam without Dean before; or without the Dean who is his brother; and it was not pleasant. Once he decides what to do, nobody will be able to convince him otherwise, and nothing will stop him, but…

( Mary grows concerned; the look on the Angel's face has her worried. His brow is furrowed, and his eyes are dim. )

Mary: But what Cas, tell me.

( Castiel hurts, but the pain in Mary's eyes shows she feels even worse. He wonders how he can tell her more gently, "sugarcoat it", as Dean would say, but he is at a loss. )

Castiel: Sam, he will lose some self control, not in the same way Dean would. Dean would kill things; make himself feel better; but Sam… He's a force to be reckoned with. He's relentless; he will break every rule, he will go anywhere, do anything; sacrifice everything and everyone to get Dean back. But that's not the worst part… Sam would gladly destroy himself in the process, without forethought, and without hesitation. He simply won't care. Dean is his priority. His brother will be his only concern and nothing else matters, especially not his own life.

( Mary thinks about what Castiel is saying with wonder, fear and cautious optimism. )

Mary: Sam will figure something out. It will be okay, you'll see, Cas. He has us now, for help and for backup. We will get Dean back, and keep Sam too!

( Castiel gives her a small nod. He has heard her words, but he knows she is oblivious to her sons' never ending, never failing, devotion to each other. He wishes he had the powers of his brothers and sisters in Heaven at his disposal, but after The Attempted Apocalypse, The Civil Wars, The Fall, The Darkness, and all of their missions; Heaven is running on empty, and Castiel knows they can be of no help to him anymore. He wonders what can be done to fix it. Had Dean not been caught up in this unfortunate situation, saving Heaven would have been his next mission, but right now, he knows he must concentrate all of his efforts on Saving Sam. )


	2. Chapter 2

Good Vibrations

Chapter 2

(Bobby is almost finished patching up Jack. He just puts one last piece of tape across the outer square of gauze on Jack's sensitive skin.)

Bobby: You mind telling me what happened?

Jack: My father… Lucifer, that Monster; he tried to kill me, tried to kill Sam!

Bobby: Uh huh, well I kind of figured that, but how exactly?

(Castiel and Mary had decided that they would first check on Jack to see how he was holding up, and then later, on Sam; they appear at the doorway to Jack's room, which is out of his view, and although Bobby can see them; he doesn't want to stop the flow of conversation.)

Jack: He put an Arch-Angel blade on the floor between us, and threatened that he would destroy the world in days; if one of us didn't kill the other. By the smile on his face; it was almost as though he was rooting for Sam, but then, so was I. But Sam picked up the blade, handed it to me, and told me to kill him. I, I couldn't, I love him; I love all humans, but especially Sam; he is my family, he and Mary; Castiel and…and Dean. I could not kill any of them, and I could not let Lucifer do it because of me, so…

Bobby: So you turned the blade on yourself.

Jack: Yes. How did you know?

Bobby: I've seen enough wounds to know when someone commits Hari-Kari.

(Mary and Castiel look at each other with both sadness and relief on their faces.)

Jack: Then, there was this brilliant light; at first I thought it was my death, having seen it happen so many times to Angels, until I realized that it was way behind me. It was Dean, with wings! He looked around and said hello to Sam. Lucifer went to him and accused him of letting Michael in. The next thing I knew, they were fighting; Lucifer was merciless, causing Dean to drop the gold weapon he had, and then just when it looked like Dean would lose, Sam threw him that blade and he stabbed Lucifer. Then there was the most intense explosion I've ever seen from any Angel, and Dean fell slowly to the floor. All that was left of my father were his scorched feathers and the vessel he was using. Then Sam congratulated Dean, but he said "No, we did it, we killed Lucifer."

Bobby: Huh, well ain't that something! But why didn't he come back with you?

Jack: He couldn't… Dean doubled over in pain, then he yelled something about having a deal; and that's when…

(Jack closes his eyes and turns his head away from Bobby, as though he couldn't face his own words of truth. He felt the need to cry, but tried to hold it in, like his stronger older brothers who raised him.)

Mary: That's when what?

(Mary and Castiel step into Jack's room; their backs to the door, blocking Bobby's line of sight to the hallway. Jack doesn't answer, he just hangs his head.)

Castiel: What happened, Jack? Why can't I feel Dean anymore?

Jack: I, I'm not sure; I felt this strange sensation, like good and bad, hot and cold; and then this ripping pain, so much pain! I think it was…

(Tears fall from Jack's eyes; his mind is reliving the incident all over again and he can hardly catch his breath now.)

Jack: He said… He said "thanks for the suit", but I'm not sure he really meant it, and then he just flew away.

(Mary looks at Castiel for clarification. He's looking down and shaking his head.)

Castiel: Oh no. No, please no…

Mary: Cas?

Castiel: He purged him. Michael purged Dean's Soul from his body.

Jack: Is that what that was? I never felt that before. He's dead, isn't he?

Castiel: It would appear so.

(Castiel looks to Mary. She can see him trying to accept the inevitable, himself.)

Castiel: I'm sorry, Mary. Usually, when a Soul is purged during the possession of an Angel, it will go directly up to Heaven. But the doors are closed.

Mary: So where is Dean now?

Castiel: I'd imagine he's in the veil.

Sam: No, he'd be in The Empty; Billie said she'd put both of us in The Big Empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Vibrations

Chapter 3

Billie: Hello Dean. 

Dean: Billie, what the hell? 

Billie: Ah, ah ah! What the Veil.

Dean: The Veil; and I'm dead? Again... 

Billie: Ain't that just a kick in the head.

(Dean starts to panic.)

Dean: Sam? Is Sammy okay? Michael he's going to kill Sam!

(Billie holds her hand up to quiet Dean.)

Billie: Sam is okay. He's fine. 

Dean: And Jack? He was bleeding. 

Billie: Jack will heal; it wasn't deep. 

Dean: What about his Grace? He didn't get it back before I...

Death: Before you killed Lucifer. 

Dean: We did, Sammy and me. I was losing... 

Billie: Well how about that; Dean Winchester, losing a fight. 

Dean: What can I say; I'm not accustomed to having wings. If, if Sammy hadn't thrown me that Arch-Angel blade... 

Billie: You'd still be here; Dean.

( S P N )

(All heads turn towards Sam's voice. Jack has tears in his eyes and Castiel hangs his head, knowing he has to face the consequences of yet another Angel's actions; wondering why it's always the Winchesters who have to suffer.)

Sam: That's what you were trying to tell me earlier wasn't it Jack; Dean is gone?

(But Jack can't find his voice. He can barely nod before he turns his head away.)

Mary: What is this "Empty"?

(Sam's looks expectantly at his friend who is quite possibly the only one who has ever come back from that unknown place, hoping he can fill in the terrifying blanks.

Castiel covers his face with his hands, then lowers them and shakes his head back and forth in despair. He knows that Dean would finally be at eternal rest, yes; but even though he'd be surrounded by so many, he would be utterly and completely alone. How can he tell that to Sam, when Sam is the one person who knows better than anyone how Dean can't stand being alone? Castiel swallows; for an Angel, he has amassed quite an array of emotions, many of which he learned and experienced as a human, but he'd gladly give them all up, to not feel the pain he is in right now, his own pain, compounded by Sam's pain, as well as Mary's and Jack's.)

Castiel: The Empty is the oldest entity; it was here before God and The Darkness; encompassing a seemingly infinite area of complete nothingness. When you are sent into it; it's like you are just thrown onto a cold hard surface; no comforts, no sights, no sounds; just an endless emptiness, where you're not even aware; you don't move, or snore, or think; you don't even dream; you just are, and yet at the same time, you cease to be; forever.

Mary: My poor baby.

(Mary tries not to cry, but her hand goes to her stomach, and she starts to collapse.

Sam runs to her, and she wraps her arms around him; he completes the hug, holding onto to her as though their combined strength could keep Dean with them.)

Bobby: Well damn! So what do we do now? How do we find Michael? And how do we stop him if we need to?

Castiel: When Michael was here, he said he will purge this world of all sin. It would appear that he has started with Dean, should he continue…

Jack: He will. I have no doubt, I could feel his mind; he can't stop now; he's determined to kill everyone, and start with a clean slate.

Bobby: Start what?

Jack: Start this world anew, from the beginning.

(Mary and Sam turn towards Jack and Castiel.)

Mary: Genesis? But only God can create, right?

Castiel: Yes, so when Michael is done-

Sam: There will be no more people, no more humanity.

Sam starts walking around; the wheels in his mind turning like a Swiss watch.

Castiel: No more Souls.

(A glassy-eyed emotionless look comes over Sam's face, his posture stiffens.)

Sam: I remember when I was Soulless. I had no conscience; just a mission, to Hunt. Had I not already learned how to treat others, had I not already had that guide from my Dad; I could have caused so much carnage; I wouldn't have cared who I hurt or, how. But because I was raised right; I didn't. I only took chances with peoples' lives when I thought it was necessary.

Cas, when Michael possessed Dean, would he have accessed Dean's memories?

Castiel: Yes, of course, all of them. Why?

Sam: What if Michael uses that knowledge? An Arch-Angel can bring a person and his Soul back, but Michael wants to destroy them all. There would be no point in doing that though, just to recreate people; imagine all the power he'd have to expend. So, think about it; what is he actually trying to accomplish?

Castiel: I don't understand Sam; what are you conceptualizing?

Sam: This Michael; is the most powerful Angel yet. Could he create new Souls, pure Souls, ones without whom are touched by Evil? Now that he has purged Dean, might he decide to do that to all humans, and simply replace their Souls later?

Castiel: Sam, when God made Arch-Angels, he didn't make them with enough power to create Souls.

Sam: Not in your Heaven, but what of the other Heaven? He told us himself, that there are others less perfect; what if this power was part of that imperfection?

Castiel: Sam, Michael is not that powerful, he needed Dean; he needed his true vessel, his sword, just to defeat Lucifer.

Sam: No; he didn't! He had already defeated his own Lucifer; but he only needed his sword to defeat a supercharged Lucifer with a Nephilim's Grace!

What if that's what God realized, and what if that's why we weren't slated to be born on the alternate Earth, so that Michael could never possess enough power to become a creator?

Castiel: That's, that is truly unsettling, Sam.

Bobby: Now, I'm beginning to miss my old world. At least there we knew what to expect.

Sam: Yeah, if Dean were here, he'd call Michael "a walking WMD".

(He chuckles, but then Sam's knees almost give out at the dreaded realization that his brother is gone.

This time, Mary goes over to him, and pulls him against her body. A single tear falls from Sam's eye. He lets himself get lost in his pain, her presence, his despair, her warmth, his need, her empathy. But after a moment, he feels that as much as he loves his Mother, she is no substitute for his Dean.

Sam pulls himself together; he promises himself he will cry for Dean later. But right now there are too many people here, and too many thoughts in his head; his mind ever formulating new ideas; sometimes they spin around so fast, even he can't keep them all sorted out; this however is not one of those times. He wonders though, just how much trouble they really are in.)

Sam: Cas? Will Jack's Grace, regenerate?

Castiel: That depends on how much he has left and how badly wounded, he is.

Jack: I'm human now; I must be; that gold blade pierced my skin, and I bled, but I didn't explode…

Castiel: You were weakened by your lack of Grace, but you may yet still be powerful. Remember Jack, you're a Nephilim, not an Angel, and as such, you have human traits; for one, you are your own vessel, and with your Grace you're virtually impenetrable, but the less Grace you have, the more easily you can be hurt.

Sam: So, just because you can bleed right now, doesn't mean you will never stop.

Castiel: I may be able to assess the damage. Jack, may I examine you?

Jack: If you think it's best?

(Castiel approaches Jack. He puts one hand over Jack's heart and the other on his forehead.)

Sam: Cas? How bad is he?

(A look of worry crosses Castiel's face.)

Castiel: He's extremely weak, Sam. But I'll see what I can do.

( S P N )

(Sam checks his watch, it's been hours, and he hasn't even tried to contact Dean; what if Billie hadn't sent him to The Empty? He feels like he's being a lousy brother, again.

He goes to the closet in his room, and takes the Ouija board and its planchette from the shelf, sets it down on the floor, and sits down cross-legged in front of it. The old Post-It notes are still there, it makes Sam smile.)

Sam: Dean? Dean, are you here?

(There is no response, but Sam has the patience of a Saint.)

Sam: Dean? Can you hear me? Can you answer me?

(Still nothing; the indicator hasn't moved at all.)

Sam: Dean? Dean Winchester, I call upon your Spirit to speak to me!

(Fear and disappointment are beginning to nag at Sam's fragile emotional state. He gets up, turns off the light, and starts again.)

Sam: Oh, Spirit world; place of the Souls of those whose lives are done; I beseech you to allow Dean Winchester's Spirit to contact to me in the land of the living!

(The planchette just sits there; not even a jiggle.)

Sam: I call to The Empty; I compel you. The Spirit of Dean Winchester must be allowed to speak!

(Sam sighs. He can't reach his brother, not this time.)

Sam: Billie? Death? I beg of you, please tell me where my brother is!

(There is only darkness and silence. No one is answering Sam's calls. Sam scrunches his eyes closed and listens for Dean's voice, hoping beyond all hope, that he will hear it once more. He waits, but it never comes. However, he still needs to be close to his brother, so he goes to Dean's room. He opens the door and immediately he feels the staleness from his brother's absence. Yet, he's pleased at how clean this room really is. Whenever they were on the road, Dean treated their motel rooms like pigsties. Sam was constantly complaining and picking up after him. But this room is pristine. Sam can almost feel the respect Dean had for his own home, and worries that what the British Men of Letters did, might take that all away from him. Sam adds a task to his mental "to do" list, that they need to change the security system of this bunker, so no-one can ever invade his brother's "home" again.

As Sam's eyes seek out his brother even more, he spots Dean's headphones by a socket being charged. He picks them up and sees the MP3 player beneath it; that too had charged up. He places them gingerly on his head, turns on the MP3 device and scours through the playlists. He finds one called "C F M" and another entitled "Doubt".

First he takes a peek at "C F M" just to get a clue as to what it might stand for.

The first song is Honey, by Bobby Goldsboro; then Traces and Stormy by The Classics IV; Just Walk Away Renee by The Left Banke; Smile a Little Smile For Me, by The Flying Machine;

All Out of Love, by Air Supply;

The Way We Were, by Barbara Streisand;

I Will Always Love You, by Whitney Houston; Every Thing I Do, by Bryan Adams;

Killing Me Softly, by Roberta Flack;

Reflections, by Diana Ross & Supremes;

Last Night I Didn't Get to Sleep at All, by The Fifth Dimension;

You Needed Me, by Anne Murray;

Come In From The Rain, by The Captain & Tennille; and

Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue, by Crystal Gayle

Sam didn't even know that Dean acknowledged the existence of songs like those, yet to find he actually listened to them is mind boggling.

As he scrolls through "Doubt", Sam is shocked to find an even more usual array of songs that Dean listens to; most of which he recognizes, but some he doesn't. Everything from Judy Garland's "Over The Rainbow" and

Bob Dylan's Like A Rolling Stone, &

Shelter From The Storm, to

Aerosmith's Dream On,

Modest Mouse's Ocean Breathes Salty,

The Beatles' Let It Be,

The Bee Gees' Tragedy, and

Pink Floyd's The Great Gig in the Sky.

But the song that affects Sam the most is The Hollies': He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother, because Sam knows that last song intimately, for he himself has it on his own iPod. It's a song expressly about the death and love of a brother. One of Sam's eyebrows raises on its own, as curiosity get's the better of him, and he looks for a precise playlist simply called Sam. Sure enough, he finds it. He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother is the first song on that list. He decides not to read the rest of the file, but instead, to experience it the way Dean does.

So he selects it, lays himself gently down on Dean's bed, lets his head sink into the pillow, and he closes his eyes. He tries hard not to let sorrow get to him, because he wants to hear them all without stopping. The second song that plays is

Love Child, by Diana Ross & Supremes, then

You Didn't Have to Be So Nice, by The Lovin' Spoonful;

Luke Bryan's Drink a Beer and Blood Brothers;

Death Cab For Cutie's I Will Follow You Into the Dark;

Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter, by NEEDTOBREATHE;

was the next and most impacting song, and then the most chilling of all the songs and the one he happened to be looking for,

Whispers of a Long Goodnight, by The Lyndsay Diaries, starts to play.

Sam has never heard the actual song, and the words certainly aren't pleasant. The music seems as simple as strumming a guitar, but the vocals are becoming ever creepier; giving Sam goose-bumps.

Sam's eyes shoot open and he sits up when he hears the chorus:

"What happened back there?

What happened back there?

Back there?

What happened back there that, had us

Staring into the eyes, of death

The eyes of death!"

This was the song! The last song he remembers his brother's voice singing, and with such passion; but why; he wonders. Why would Dean put so much into such a dreary song? So, he listens further.

The lyrics ask not to forget the memories we've shared, and not to forget about me. Now it makes sense, that in the face of Death, Dean wants Sam to remember all the times they spent together, and not to forget him.)

Sam: Dean…I won't forget you. Dean, do you hear me? I won't ever forget you! I can't! We're brothers, alright? We're brothers, Dean. We're brothers!

(Sam wipes the tears from his eyes, trying to find his resolve, his mind might be ready to fight, but his body isn't. So he lets them come. Droplets fall onto his shirt, but he doesn't mind; it's almost refreshing to find that he can still cry for Dean, after having done it so many times before. He feels that it really is okay, it's good, it's normal. His own humanity is something Sam had had his doubts about at one time; Sam thought he was a monster, and that was true enough for Gordon Walker to hunt him. Had he not been warned by another special child, he would have been killed, again; or rather before. Seems everyone who has ever saved Sam has died. He wonders again if his life is truly worth the cost.

Sam shakes such thoughts from his mind; of course he is worth saving, if not for he and his brother, this world would be in shambles, or be overrun by Demons, or both, or worse.

Sam takes a deep breath, and the tears stop. He picks himself up, puts the headphones and MP3 player back on the dresser and plugs them in to recharge.

Then with purpose, he strides to the main area of the bunker and seats himself in his usual spot; where his best ideas tend to find him, and consequentially, he finds them.

Eventually, after sorting through some crazy and seeming intangible schemes, Sam decides to call it a night. He goes back to his room, digs his iPod out of his top dresser drawer, and cranks up the volume on his playlist labeled Dean.

Brotherly Love, by Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley is the first song that plays. Sam's breathing quickens and varies between deep and shallow. Tears slip from his eyes once again; and as they make their way over his cheeks, he starts to shiver. Sobs come choking from his throat as he tries to sing along, but Dean was the vocalist in the family, Sam knows he couldn't compare to his brother's talent. This is why he always gave Dean a hard time when he'd sing in the car, because more than anything, all Sam really wanted to do was sing along with him, but he just couldn't get his voice to work like that. So all he can do is to lie down and cry silently to the music until he drifts off to sleep.)


	4. Chapter 4

Good Vibrations

Chapter 4

(Sam's been spending his evenings in Dean's room, either listening to Dean's music; or trying to contact him with the Ouija board, or even just talking to him out loud as though Dean could somehow hear him. He picks up the ball Dean used to play with; a battered and used, yet prized possession that he caught at a baseball game their Dad had taken them to when they were kids. This particular evening, his mind brings him back to that day, so very long ago.

Sam has the only glove. They couldn't afford anything better than the bleachers. It is Sam's birthday and Dean had begged John to take them to a game, even though the teams were in the preseason. Sam had wanted an outing that didn't require driving for hours and sleeping on the ground. Dean had saved up for a glove from a thrift store and presented it to Sam, just as John told them to get in the car because they're going to see a ballgame.

As usual, Sam was his excitable, talkative self. Dean let Sam ride in the front with their Dad, and even though Sam basked in the feeling of his father's love, he found it was Dean he wanted to talk to. It was Dean he wanted to feel close to, but Dean was behind him. He couldn't see his big brother's face; he couldn't tell whether Dean felt happy or irritated, and that was annoying to Sam. This was why he didn't take to the Impala the way Dean did. Once John felt that Sam was old enough to ride by himself in the back; he always let Dean, ride shotgun; sometimes literally. And whenever Sam would pitch a fuss about Dean riding upfront, he wasn't complaining because Dean was there instead of himself; but because he had wanted Dean in the back with him instead. But to say so, would have been a sign of immaturity, and Sam dare not ever express that weakness to their Dad.

John had bought them all franks and sodas, and they were having the time of their lives. Their Dad was on Dean's left, and Sam was on the right, putting Dean in between; when suddenly, a line-drive was coming right at them; it was hard and it was fast; the velocity was too much for a young Sam to handle and Dean knew it. He also knew that if it wasn't caught right there and then, it was going to hit his little brother square in the face and cause a heck of a lot of hurt, possibly even some permanent damage. Dean felt his father's right hand on his left shoulder, a silent plea for him to protect his other son, so Dean did the only thing he had time to do; he turned slightly, blocking his father's view, reached out his right hand, and grabbed hold of the ball, stopping it only two inches from the front of Sam's nose. At first, Sam was pissed; it was his ball to catch, and Dean had no right to intercept it; the look on Sam's face revealed his anger. Dean didn't want Sam angry on his own birthday, but he didn't want him to be in the hospital either, so Dean quickly slipped the ball into Sam's glove, patted him on the shoulder and said "good catch Sammy, way to go!" At first, Sam thought Dean was trying to cover for him, to keep him out of the trouble he would have been in if he got hurt by missing a ball that he should have caught; but then he thought Dean might have been mocking him for not catching the ball in the first place. So he turned to look at his Dad, and saw his father's expression of pure pride; Sam caught that ball, Sam is athletic after all, Sam is a winner; and Dean didn't say anything different. Sam could tell that Dean was in pain, and his hand might even have been broken, but Dean never let on, not to him, and not to their Dad; he simply held his slowly warming soda in his right hand, to try to keep the swelling down. Dad had looked at Sam differently from that day forward; Sam was his son, his son; and nothing was ever going to change that.

As he tosses that ball up and catches it over and over, another memory floods through Sam's mind: he's packing; and Dean is shocked, angry, and sad; he's losing his little brother, his better half; Sam is leaving for Stanford. Sam didn't want to hurt Dean; in fact, he thought Dean would be happy to be rid of him. They were so different now and they would fight more often than not; Sam thought they could use a breather.

But the look Dean was sporting was one of heartbreak and loss. And that was never Sam's intention; so he picked up that very same baseball, brought it to his big brother, and asked Dean if he would hold onto it for him; that was code for "now you know for sure that I will always be your brother; you'll see me again, someday".

Sam had often wondered exactly what his father was thinking when he had said if Sam were to leave, then he was to never come back. After their Dad died, he and Dean had tried to piece it all together, and Sam imagines it went something like this; that John was certain he'd never see his youngest son ever again. John had already put up with funding a two year lease so that Sam could go to a local college, agreeing that an education would be a good fallback if they ever killed the Yellow-eyed Demon and decided to lead normal lives. But as Sam found out, there was no way John was relocating to the west coast; they needed to stay in the middle to be able to go on hunts in any direction on a moment's notice. Sam feels guilty now for having forced his father's hand. Resignedly, John had to decide to let his son go; protect him from afar; and kill that Yellow-eyed Demon sooner rather than later.

It seems that John knew he would have to rely on Dean to seek out Sam, and protect him without either of them realizing it was part of his plan. So, slowly their Dad distanced himself from Dean, leaving him with a terrible loneliness, and then John "disappeared"; forcing his eldest to seek out his youngest, knowing Sam would have to take up with Dean, in order to keep his older brother from getting himself killed. And that protection would be a two-way street. Yes, John was smart and clever, and Sam never realized how much so until it was too late; he never gave his Dad enough credit. Sam always thought he was the only smart one in the family because he excelled in school; but Dean had his own aptitude, and his Dad was incredibly modest. Sam was almost twenty-eight years old by the time he finally understood that book smart isn't the only kind of brilliance a person can have. He learned that when his brother devised a way to kill "The Mother of All".

But now he no longer has his brother's street smarts, experience and gut instincts to rely on. He misses Dean so much.

The only blood relative he has left is his Mom, and he feels the need to see her right away.

So he goes to her room, but she's not there, and he starts to worry about what she might be getting herself into this time. Soon after Amara brought her back to life, she had gone off with The British Men of Letters, hoping that with their way of handling the Supernatural, her sons would never have to hunt again; just collect and dispose of monsters whenever the phone rang.

But it's not what they wanted, it's not what any American Hunters wanted, especially not Sam and Dean; they were more than just Hunters; they're saviors; and they needed this way of living; it didn't push down on them, it grounded them; it didn't hold them back, it propelled them forward; it didn't interfere with their lives, it gave them life. Who would they be, what would they do, if their job wasn't saving the world? Could they really go on? Would they even want to? Dean is gone, and Sam is caught between possibly making the ultimate sacrifice while saving everybody else just one last time and then joining Dean; or finding a way to get his brother back so they could save the world together, then keep on saving it for as long as possible. Either way, he feels that he will keep needing his Mom and Castiel; at least for as long as it takes for him come up with a plan to either stop Michael, or get Dean back, or both.

It's getting late, and Sam's Soul feels as dark as the night. He can't sleep, but that's not unusual. He could never sleep soundly when worried about his brother. He had lost Dean so many times before; he knows exactly what to expect; sadness, loneliness, emptiness; the kind where you know you are here, but when you touch things, they seem to have no mass, no structure; you see them, but they seem far; you grasp them, but you can't feel them, and it never gets better. But the worst part is that after a time, you realize that it is you who has no being.

Sam thinks about Amelia, she gave him substance, weight, existence; and yet he left her to her husband, to once again try to fill his heart with the love of his brother. And now he feels himself disappearing again; adrift; he needs a lifeline to hold onto; he hopes that his Mom or Castiel could tow his line for a little while, as he tries to figure out how to get his brother; his life; back.

In the meantime, he will go where he feels his brother most; The Impala. Sam walks to the garage where Dean had left her parked in his favorite "space", which wasn't actually a parking slot at all, but Dean felt it was the best place for his Baby, because here he wouldn't have to worry about accidently denting her when rushing to maneuver such a large vehicle in a small area.

Sam takes out his keys and gets into to the passenger side. He reaches over and starts her up, then puts his left foot on the accelerator for just a moment, to give her enough gas to be able to feed the engine. He pops one of Dean's tapes into the player, and then props himself against the passenger window; his usual spot to snooze whenever they had a long drive. Soon after the motor stabilizes, Sam falls asleep, and dreams of times when he and Dean had fun in the safety of her housing.)


	5. Chapter 5

Good Vibrations

Chapter 5

(Four months have gone by since that fateful day. Michael's former vessel never regained consciousness, and was placed into a State-run nursing home. Castiel has been taking care of Jack. Most of the others from the Apocalypse World have taken their phony identification papers and settled into new lives, jobs, or schools. Bobby has been helping Mary with whatever tasks she asks, including Hunting. Sam spent every night in The Impala; every evening in Dean's room, and the remains of every day reading & researching.

( S P N )

(Sam sits in his usual spot at the conference table in the main room of the bunker. Every morning at first light, he would walk in with two cups of coffee, one for himself, and the other in tribute to Dean. He sits down on the side where they carved their initials, puts two fingers to his lips, kisses them, then puts those fingers to his brother's letters; much like he had done when they went to the cemetery to say goodbye to their Mother, because Dean was preparing to bomb Amara.

First, Sam would boot up his laptop; then go to their library to find yet another book on spell-work. He was quite certain now, that the only way to stop Michael is with magic. None of them are powerful enough to stop the Arch-Angel from the destruction he is causing.

Sam puts today's book down on the table, and logs into his computer. He has it set for news alerts, and this first one really catches his eye. As he reads the headlines, he hears footsteps approaching.)

Sam: Hey Dean, so get this!

Mary: Get what?

(Sam gasps and chokes at the same time. His eyes start to water; Mary goes over to him when she realizes that he can't breathe. She pats him on the back, to try to change his breathing pattern, or rather his not-breathing pattern. Sam jumps up from the chair, hoping that straightening his frame will ease the strain on his lungs. Finally his choking turns to coughing as he starts expelling and then taking in air; small breaths at first, but after a moment, normal ones.)

Sam: Mom! I thought you were Dean!

(Sam berates himself.)

Mary: Oh?

(Sam groans and puts his hands to his face as his body starts to shake. Mary slides her arms around his waist, and holds him tightly.)

Sam: All he wanted was a beach...

(Sam sobs gently, regretting that his brother wasn't able to attain that desire.)

Mary: Maybe, but he didn't hesitate for a minute! He sacrificed himself to save you; he loves you Sam, more than anything.

Sam: And I love him too; Mom; more than anything!

Mary: John did a good job raising you boys without me, I'm so proud of the both of you.

Sam: Mom… We have to get him back!

(Mary unsuccessfully tries to halt her own silent tears.

Just then Castiel and Jack start to walk in; Cas puts out his arm to halt Jack, so as not to interrupt this tender family moment.

But Sam's suffering continues, so when Mary sees the Angelic pair, she gently waves them in. Jack goes up to them and puts his own arms about Sam, and partly around Mary. She can see that even though Castiel feels left out; he's reluctant to join them, so she reaches for him, and he accepts her invitation. This was something they needed; all of them. They are a family, and they need each other; they need to reach out, and they need to reach in. They need each other's strength, if shown only through weakness. And Sam realizes that they all share one other need; Dean.

Sam chuckles, and it's contagious; soon they are giggling like teenagers. They gently pull back from each other; Jack and Mary wipe their faces, but Castiel doesn't seem to shed tears as an Angel.)

Jack: What were we laughing about?

Sam: I was thinking how Dean would have called that "a chick-flick moment". He hates all that mushy stuff, but deep down inside, he's the mushiest guy I know. I miss him so much… I'm such a terrible brother.

(Sadness grips Sam like a vice.)

Mary: No, you're not; don't say that; don't even think it!

Sam: Yes I am; I am… Oh Mom, when you were walking in; I thought you were him. I thought you were Dean; I thought he was here… Don't you see! I forgot he was dead! It's been four months, and I've done nothing to bring him back! Damn it; I haven't even tried! What kind of man am I, what kind of a monster does that make me?

Mary: That's not true, Sam! You tried to contact him, you tried to reach Billie! It's not your fault nothing worked, honey.

Castiel: She's right, Sam; I know you also prayed! God isn't listening; still.

(Jack looks down. He's very upset; he feels that all of this is his own fault. If he hadn't attacked Michael, if he hadn't stood up to Lucifer when he did, he'd be well; they'd still be "fighting the good fight", Sam and Mary wouldn't have been crying; and Dean would still be here.)

Mary: What happened is perfectly normal, Sam; it just means you've moved through to the next stage of grief.

Sam: What, acceptance? No! Never! No, I won't! I refuse! I can't Mom, I just can't…

(Sam walks away feeling embarrassed, and frustrated; he goes to his room, closes the door behind him and leans against it, silently asking that same age old question; why. He slides down and tries not to scream. He finds that his hands are balled into fists, and he starts beating the floor, breathing heavily; he shouts his brother's name. As he does, he remembers how Dean would yell for him when he came back from Hell, and also when he had the Mark of Cain. They were so different from each other.

After Hell, he'd call out for Sam in fear, but with the Mark, he'd call for Sam in anger. That was one of the reasons which prompted Sam to have the Mark removed. Sam couldn't stand for Dean to be angry with him; he never really could. And he feels that Dean must be so angry with him now for not getting him back; but mostly, Sam is angry with himself, and he knows he can't live like this much longer. Even so; he still doesn't know how to get Dean back; he's found nothing, yet he's not giving up on Dean this time; that's the one thing Sam has learned not to do; he will never give up on his brother again.)


	6. Chapter 6

Good Vibrations

Chapter 6

(Dean always had a way of cutting through the crap and going straight for the jugular to get things done. But the inability to converse with Dean; the loss, and the lack of direction; no plan, no hope; has been totally frustrating, and now with the addition of insurmountable guilt from momentarily forgetting that Dean was gone, is more than Sam can take, causing him to start breathing hard with anxiety. He looks up, as one would do when seeking an answer to prayer, or just guidance from above.)

Sam: Just how many times can I go through this? How many times can I need so much, and get so little? How long can I last before my heart dies, and why me? Did I do so wrong when I chose to do so good? Should I have fulfilled my "destiny" and not cared about my brother, about the world? Had I broken off ties with Dean then, would it still be so hard now? Is this the whole point of living, to be in pain; to live in pain, die in pain, and for what? I'm alone now, so very alone.

Dean, Dean you were my world, my life. I needed you, I loved you. Why did you leave me? What did you save me for; so I would hurt, so I would need, so I would die alone? Why did you do this to me? You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't leave me! I promised you we'd go together! Why am I still here? Why am I still here, Dean? Why, Dean, Why? I don't want to be without you! I don't want to go on. This isn't living, Dean; it's dying! So why should I prolong the stay?

(But it's not answers he receives, it's ideas; they come rushing at him. His mind is free again, and is starting to work at full capacity. Some of them are ridiculous, some are impossible, and some are straight forward yet incredibly risky. It occurs to Sam that those are the kind Dean would always jump on, unless of course the risk had to be Sam's, then Dean would dismiss them.

But Dean isn't here.

Oh, his body walks this Earth and flies these skies, taking Souls, and killing hope; and everytime a cell phone video pops up, with Dean's body doing these terrible things, Sam can hardly hold himself back. He wants to seek-out this being, this murderer, this unholy-holiness whose only purpose is to destroy. But Sam knows he can't; not now; not this body; he can't talk to him, can't touch him; he can't look into his heart, he can't listen for his laugh, or feel the safety of his presence; because this body is only a vessel, a container, and even though it is full of Grace, it is empty of love, the love for his brother, the love for his Mother Mary, his "brother Cas", his "nephew Jack", his family and his friends either dead or alive, new or old; there is no love, there is no faith, there is no need; there is no struggle; there is no suffering, there is no laughter, there is no Dean.

No.

No.

No.

Dean isn't here.)

( S P N )

(Mary is just getting back to the bunker after a short hunt nearby, practically around the corner, in fact. She's covered in grime and stench. Another Hunter had called the Winchesters asking for help. Mary is the Winchester answering those calls now. Months ago she had taken the first one upon herself, hoping just to go and be useful. But when she killed that Wendigo, it was like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders; she felt elation, instead of depression; she had found her place once again. It was what she was trained to do, what she was raised for. After all this time; after working with the British Men of Letters, and with Jack and Bobby on the Apocalypse World, this is the first time it ever occurs to her why her Dad hated John; it wasn't that he was going to take her away, but that he was going to keep her from reaching her potential. Suddenly, Mary finally feels good about her future. Yes, she will go back to hunting, but this time, her base will be here, with her family. It may not be exactly what Dean would have wanted, but she believes he would have found it to be acceptable. Hopefully, she'll have the chance to prove that theory; perhaps sooner rather than later.

As she walks inside from the garage, she notices how quiet and desolate the bunker seems. In the old days, Sam and Dean would be sitting at the table, throwing theories back and forth about monsters, Demons and the like. Now the only sound of throwing she hears is a baseball against a concrete wall, as Sam is trying to unwind and think.)

( S P N )

(It was Dean who was holding him back; well at least the idea of Dean, the representation of Dean; but now with the realization that Dean isn't here, coupled with the acceptance that Sam swore he would never give in to; there comes the release of the tight hold Dean had on Sam; which allowed inspiration to finally strike late that afternoon and for a plan to start piecing itself together.)

( S P N )

(Sam walks into the main area, where he sees his Mother, Castiel, and Bobby. His confidence grows. He's certain that his plan will be sound before he finishes asking the very last of the questions, to which he already knows all of the answers.)

Sam: Cas? Did Jack's Grace fully regenerate?

Castiel: No.

Sam: Do you think it ever will?

Castiel: I thought he would have been much further along by now, but he's barely holding his own. He's not gotten any better and in fact, he may even be dying.

(Castiel looks at Sam guardedly. He knows The Winchesters well enough by now that he recognizes when something is afoot.)

Castiel: Sam?

Sam: He needs to heal; fast. There's no telling whether or not Michael will try to finish what he started.

Castiel: I'm afraid at this rate, regeneration might not be possible.

Sam: What can we do?

Castiel: If Jack were an Angel, I'd think he would need to borrow Grace to ease the burden on his body so that it may heal.

Sam: Can't you lend him some?

Castiel: To do so would leave all of you completely unprotected. There is more Evil out there than just Michael. Besides, I don't think that some Grace from just one Seraph would have much impact on a Nephilim.

Sam: Do you think other Angels would be willing to help?

Castiel: No. There are only six Angels left in all of Heaven, and they are burning through their Grace at a highly accelerated rate. Once they are extinguished, all the Souls in Heaven will fall back to Earth.

(Sam takes out his phone and calls Arthur Ketch.)

Sam: Ketch? Yeah, it's Sam. Hey, do you still have any of those Hyperbolic Pulse Generators, or can you get me a couple? Yeah, thanks.

(Castiel looks at Mary and gives her a slight nod and tilt of his head in Sam's direction; indicating to her that Sam needs to be watched and kept in check. He concludes this by the lack of Sam's desire to share with them details from the plan he has already begun to put into play.)

Mary: You're going to purge Michael and send him where? He'll just find another vessel.

Sam: Yeah, and I have an idea as to whom, but we'll deal with that later.

(Bobby has been a hunter for a very long time, but once he comprehends the scale as to what Sam wants to do, he draws in a deep breath, and sighs.)

Bobby: Let me see if I got this straight. You're going to get Michael out of your brother's body, and then what, put Dean back in it?

Sam: Yes.

(Sam nods with almost a smirk on his face.)

Sam: Cas, how much Grace will Jack need to borrow?

Castiel: As much as he can find.

(Sam dials another number.)

Sam: Rowena, it's Sam; your services are required yet again. (Pause) I need you to reopen the Cage.

(Just then, a weary looking Nephilim starts to join them. Sam is the only person who sees Jack, and then only out of the corner of his eye.

Castiel looks at Sam with fear in his eyes. He looks at Mary again; then back to Sam.)

Castiel: Sam? What are you doing?

Sam: I'm going to take Michael's Grace, and then give it to Jack.

Castiel: Sam, we don't know what condition Michael's Grace is in, it could be totally corrupted by Lucifer's influence. Or a Nephilim's Grace and an Arch-Angel's Grace could just be completely immiscible!

Sam: I think if it's a choice between either taking the risk of trying to absorb Michael's Grace "as is" and protecting us, or dying and letting us get slaughtered; Jack will choose to take the risk. Won't you, Jack?

Jack: You are my friends, my family. I will always choose you, always.

(Sam is pleased that Jack is agreeing to his part. And once he tells them about the risky part of his plan, he knows it will meet with friction; in fact, he is counting on it; he's also counting on Castiel to offer to "take his place", so that he may execute his actual plan, which is literally riskier, but they won't see it that way, because they will be too set on preventing him from being Michael's target, as opposed to him getting up close and personal, which will give him the vengeance he needs, for it's all he has left, and perhaps the very last thing he can do for his brother.)

Mary: Absolutely not!

Sam: Mom, I have no choice!

Mary: I've already lost Dean; I refuse to lose you too!

Sam: This is to get Dean back; but we can't do that unless we stop Michael. This is the only way!

Mary: Sam, no!

Castiel: Wait, perhaps not. What if you and I switch places? Think about it Sam; I'm much better suited for that position!

Sam: And if he kills you, then what?

Castiel: He would kill us all anyway, but even if I am the only casualty, then maybe someday Jack can help me out again.

Mary: He's right. You can't just throw your life away. I know how important this is to you; stopping Michael, and-

(Before Mary could say what she was feeling, Sam expresses his own, with a whisper so soft, they could barely hear him.)

Sam: It's not about Michael.

(Sam's exhausted, but this is for Dean; no, that's not really true. Who is he trying to kid? This isn't for Dean, it's for himself. Dean is gone; if he's in The Empty, then he has no feelings, no awareness, no sentience; and if he's in The Veil, then he's not here to judge, nor to offer opinions, or advice, or counsel.

No, this is what Sam wants, what Sam needs; to attempt just one last try to save his brother; because that's his job too.)

Sam: Don't you understand? It's never been about Michael…

Mary: Sam, when I was young, my father took me Hunting, he trained me. I was good at killing; I was tough, and fast, and highly skilled; my Dad was proud of me; he said I'd just keep getting better and stronger as I matured. We would save people, sometimes they'd be in complete panic, but I was always cool, calm, collected, and fearless. When I went Hunting with the Men of Letters, we also saved people, and destroyed Evil. And sometimes, I wasn't sure who was more frightened; the people, or the monsters; they all had shown fear; but not me. And then when we were on the Apocalypse World, and Dean and Castiel found us, Dean walked right up to me, and I was so happy to see him. But even though I know he was happy to see me too, you were dead; and the look in Dean's eyes showed me a kind of terror, that I had never seen before.

Sam: Don't you think I feel the same way?

Mary: The point is that none of us should have to feel that way. We're Hunters, Sam. We're supposed to be tough and fast, but most of all, fearless, or we can't do our jobs!

Sam: I'm not afraid of dying.

Mary: No, you're not; you're a chip off the old block, but just the thought of losing you, makes me scared! I beg of you; Sam, don't put that same terror into my eyes! I couldn't take it.

Castiel: Please, Sam? Let me help to keep you safe, just a little bit longer? If I don't at least try, Dean would never forgive me.

( S P N )

(The next two weeks are fruitful. Sam meets with each person he needs in order to execute his plan, sometimes separately; sometimes together. Each of them learns exactly what they are expected to do. Sam finds it interesting that the one person he needs most is the same person Billie said he will kill. Yet here she is, again. Rowena will do pretty much anything they ask of her. Sam feels terrible remorse, even though he has yet to ever harm her. He is very grateful; even though by helping him, she is also helping herself avoid the threat of Michael.

Sam never really wanted to kill Witches, at least not the human ones; that was Dean's desire. Sam argued with his brother so many times about who or what deserved killing; it took very many years before they were both on the same page. But now they agree about everything. They never fight anymore. So why was Sam happier when they had their knock-down, drag-outs, than he has been the last couple of years? Sam smiles; and promises himself that the first thing he is going to do when he gets Dean back is to punch him right in the face.)

( S P N )

(Over the last eighteen weeks, a surge in crime based news reports had been coming in. Besides the usual politics, sports and weather, more and more network time is being used for small and sometimes not so small offenses. Slowly the rash has been spreading towards Kansas. Once it happens in their hometown; Sam and Mary don their best professional outfits and go to investigate as FBI agents.

As they interview the perpetrators, Sam recognizes the symptoms of Soullessness within each of them; some have no qualms about doing wrong, while others just can't seem to stop themselves, even though they had never behaved like that before.

As it turns out, Sam was correct, Michael has been extracting only the Souls, "the poisons", from humans, who then start opposing each other to get anything they need to survive; not understanding that they don't feel remorse anymore since they have no conscience, that they feel no guilt, and that they care not about the consequences of their actions.

Sam and Mary return to the bunker. Sam looks around like it might be the very last time he has the opportunity to do so, it's just a feeling he can't shake.)


	7. Chapter 7

Good Vibrations

Chapter 7

A/N I made some changes to represent the differences in the parties involved in this transaction. Liy, is Michael instead of Say for Lucifer, and also with the candles.

Plus, reviews would be much appreciated!

I just want to know if anyone actually likes the story.

Thanks!

(Chapter 7)

(Arthur Ketch texts Sam from outside the compound and is requesting permission to enter.

Sam greets him at the door, making sure Castiel is standing by as backup because Ketch can change sides without a moments notice, and if Dean were here, he'd be the last person to trust the former Man of Letters. They come down the staircase and go to one of the tables. Ketch pulls out two HPGs.)

Ketch: I have here, the two generators you requested. It was a most difficult, and dangerous undertaking, but I managed to get them without getting myself killed; I can't say the same for my accomplices, though. May I at least ask who you are going to use them on?

Sam: Yes, you may ask, but I can only give you one answer at this time.

Ketch: Let me guess; a certain Angel with rather, shall we say, non-angelic values?

Sam: Right. Michael must be expunged.

Ketch: I see, well a bloody good idea and all, but this won't kill him.

Sam: It doesn't need to. I will have other means at my disposal.

(Deciding to throw Ketch off the trail, just in case he can't be trusted, Sam turns his head towards their favorite Witch.)

Sam: Rowena, can you find a spell to send an Arch-Angel to Heaven?

(Rowena senses that this is a trick question, but she answers as best as she can.)

Rowena: I could adapt a spell to do that, but not when the Angel is in a vessel; as you may recall, Samuel, tethering to Earth is too primal; no amount of magic can break that bond.

Castiel: Are you insane? You want to send that Michael to my Heaven? Do you have any idea what will happen if you do?

Sam: No, do you?

(Castiel was so shocked, and so frustrated; he had no answer to his own question, and couldn't have spoken out loud, even if he had.

Sam could barely keep the smile from his face. He hasn't stumped Cas in a very long time; it felt just like the good old days.)

Mary: What about Dean?

Sam: One crisis at a time Mom. First we need to get Michael where we can trap him, and release him simultaneously; then we'll just keep Dean with us. I'm sure it will be a lot easier convincing Death to give Dean's Soul back if he's not actually dead!

Bobby: What do you need us to do, Sam?

Sam: How are you at research?

Bobby: I've been known to scour a book or two.

Sam: Good. Do you see that library? It has every known tome printed before 1958 about magic and the Supernatural, including rare biblical ones. Perhaps you can find a way to contact Death, without anyone actually dying!

Bobby: Will do.

Sam: Cas, Rowena will need certain ingredients to open the Cage again, I think Crowley stashed them away somewhere, you need to find out where and retrieve them.

Castiel: Alright Sam, but for the record, I'm not sure this is the right thing to do.

Sam: Cas, for the record, this is the only thing to do.

Mary: What about me, Sam? What can I do?

Sam: Just keep doing what you've been doing these last few months, Mom… If anything goes wrong, I need you to take charge of the bunker; to be the lifeline for other Hunters whenever they need lore, or other help. Like you said, you're a Winchester and well, this is our legacy.

Mary: I will, but I also need to do something to help get my son back!

Sam: I understand, Mom. I have something in mind but, I'll let you know once I work it all out.

(Mary nods her head in agreement.

Sam looks around the room and sees nothing but sadness staring back at him.)

Sam: Hey everybody! We all knew this day would come; it's what we've been hoping for; waiting for. We all should be happy. We finally have a plan, a way to get Dean back, and get rid of Michael; so no sad faces alright?

(Everyone nods and grins, but none of those smiles reach their eyes.)

( S P N )

(Before Sam and Rowena can put forth his plan, they must first be able to get back into Hell.)

Castiel: Do you think Asmodeus changed the security measures?

Sam: I don't think he even knew this gate existed. Crowley built it himself, to be able to rule without actually living underground.

(Castiel is driving and following Sam's directions to the letter. Once they reach Kenesaw, Nebraska, it doesn't take long to get to Third and Pine. They pass the warehouse casually, but Sam scrutinizes the place for any changes in its appearance. It looks much the same as it did the last time they were here, even the words "No Soliciting" are still painted in black script on the grey door. Castiel finds a place nearby to park, and the trio walks back from there. Both Sam and Castiel are carrying backpacks with the ingredients for the spells. Castiel had found extra vials in one of the storage facilities Crowley had once taken him to when they were working together to break into Purgatory.)

Sam: Do you see any Demons?

Castiel: No, not even one.

Rowena: Don't you think that odd; no Demons guarding Hell?

Sam: It would be difficult to keep an entrance secret if it's being guarded on the outside.

(Castiel takes out his Angel-blade, and Sam pulls his Demon-knife. Together they walk up to the door. It's locked. Sam wraps on it, but nobody answers. Sam removes a pocket knife from his shirt, and tries to pry the view panel open. It takes some force, but he does manage to slide the metal aside. He peers in. The place looks desolate. Sam tries to reach through the hole and get to the crossbar, but his arms are too muscular to fit through the opening.

Castiel: It's useless Sam. Maybe we need to go through Purgatory to get into Hell.

Sam: If we have to, we will, I will. But let's not give up here, just yet.

Sam: Rowena, do you think you can find a spell to gain access?

Rowena: Samuel, just who would want to make a spell to get into Hell?

Castiel: Crowley would! He's all about spells. That's how he was so powerful.

Rowena: Well then, does either of you remember the password?

Castiel: I never needed a password. Amara blasted me here, directly.

(Sam racks his brain, trying to remember what Crowley said as they walked up to the door.

He recalls "Al dee do dah de"; or something like that… He decides to try it.)

Sam: Al dee do dah de.

(The door squeaks, but doesn't open.

Rowena chuckles, she recognizes it now.)

Castiel: What's so funny?

Rowena: Samuel, you must be very close to the phrase. Try singing it.

(Sam looks at her like she's nuts; but then after imagining it in his mind, he figures it out too.)

Sam: Oh, it can't be.

(Rowena laughs harder now.)

Rowena: Oh, but it can, lad. Fergus had a bizarre sense of humor.

(Sam takes in a deep breath and sighs; then does his best to present the words musically; his deep voice booming with superiority.)

Sam: All the do, dah, daaaaay!

(They hear a squeak, and then a rumble as the door unlocks.

Castiel is pleasantly surprised, but Sam just rolls his eyes, Rowena smiles as they enter the warehouse. Castiel closes the door behind them and the view panel as well.)

Castiel: We won't want any company.

(Sam raises his right hand over the Sigil with the eye in the center, but nothing happens.)

Castiel: Oh, I see. This particular Sigil can only be activated by a Celestial being.

(Castiel raises his own hand; holds it over the drawing, and then it lights up, causing the interior doors to swing open.

Sam tentatively leads the way down the stairs to the landing; surprisingly, the doors did not shut behind them. He knows which direction to take, and the further they descend, the higher the stone walls become. Sam speculates about what keeps their torches lit.

Lightening crackles and thunder echoes from above. The winding path seems to go around in a complete circle as they get closer to Limbo, where they hope to find out if the cell Crowley erected still remains. Sam hates the crunching of bones under his feet, but he doesn't let that slow him down any. Finally, they make it to the lowest level and the path ends.

The cell is there, untouched, unaltered. Sam can't help but to wonder just what it was that Asmodeus did while he was running Hell. Did he know this was here; did he even care? And what of Michael; was he undisturbed the entire time? Was the last Prince of hell so busy torturing Gabriel, that he forgot about Michael?)

Castiel: Sam, are you sure about this? We can still turn back.

Sam: Aren't you the least bit curious about Michael? Friend or foe; either way we need to know Cas; and we need his Grace to save Jack.

Castiel: Very well, Sam, but be careful.

(Sam removes his backpack, and hands it to Castiel, then turns and nods to Rowena. She goes all around the cell, checking the Sigils. They are all there and intact. She goes back to the table they had used last time. Everything is still in place, almost as though time had stopped. Castiel lays out all the ingredients she needs. Rowena dumps the old fillings from the bowl, and replaces it. Then she starts anew. Once everything was blended, she recites these words.)

Rowena: Foro Dega La Moray!

(The Sigils all around the bottom of the cell start to burn in bright orange.)

Rowena: Mah Ho Tah!

(She gestures towards the cell; a fire ignites and spreads following the outline of the metal.)

Rowena: Alright then. Are you ready Sam?

Sam: Go ahead.

Rowena: Foh Reh Liy Lah!

(She sprinkles herbs into the bowl. A narrow sprite of flame ignites in it. The lightening and thunder increase in intensity. The fire climbs almost as high as Sam is tall, but unlike the last time, when Lucifer appeared and the fire strengthened, this time it dies down some. Sam feels a warm sensation. A shadow starts to come into focus; it's Adam, or rather Michael in Adam's vessel. He is sitting and staring straight ahead; Michael's mind is so far gone from reality, he is unaware of anything that is transpiring. Castiel approaches him.)

Castiel: Brother. How are you?

(There is no reply.

Sam wishes Castiel hadn't used the word, "brother"; it just makes him miss Dean even more.)

Castiel: Brother, we have come to ask you for a favor. We realize it would undoubtedly be more than anyone should have to sacrifice, but it is urgent and it is necessary.

(Castiel turns away from him and looks to Sam for help.)

Sam: Michael. We need your Grace. Your…nephew is dying, and he needs you.

(Sam and Castiel look at each other. Michael has all the symptoms of catatonia. Sam nods to Rowena to perform the next spell, which she created to place Sam into the cell. It would be the first time she's tried it, but as always, she is confident in her own abilities. But it takes a long moment to have the desired effect; Rowena is disappointed in its delay and thinks to herself how she must find a way in the future to hasten the spell; should they ever need to use it again.

Once inside, Sam kneels down to Michael, and takes out from his pocket the empty syringe he brought from the bunker. First, he removes the cap, and then gently puts two fingers against the artery in Michael's neck. Although in actuality only Michael is in Adam's vessel, having long ago purged Adam's soul to Heaven; Sam gets an eerie feeling; like he's violating his half-brother; John's other son, but Adam had no love for John, so Sam wonders why should he care the least bit about Adam? Sam wants to do this to save Jack, who for all intents and purposes is a true brother; after all, Mary "adopted" him; calls him one of her boys, and Sam is determined to save him too.

After that moment of quiet contemplation, Sam gently, but firmly inserts the needle into Michael's neck, slowly drawing out as much Grace as the chamber can hold, then removes it. All went well and he sighs. He nods again to Rowena, who now performs what essentially is like the same spell in the opposite order; bringing Sam back out of the cell, and to where Castiel has been waiting protectively.)

Sam: Can you return him to the Cage?

Rowena: Of course, Samuel.

(First she lights five very tall white candles arranged in the shape of a cross. Then she takes her dagger, and cuts diagonally across the inside of her left hand, she then spits onto her right palm and says an incantation.)

Rowena: Anan Avar Kavak!

(She claps her hands together real hard. The candle flames shoot up at least a foot high.

In a moment, Michael vanishes out of the cell. This is the most hopeful Sam has felt in months. So much so, that a smile adorns his face. It makes Rowena smile too.)

Sam: Good work Rowena, come on.

(Sam motions for her to join him, and she slowly makes her way to his side. He puts his arm behind her shoulder in a polite gesture to escort her.)

Sam: Cas, let's get out of here!

Castiel: Agreed!

(Castiel proceeds to shepherd them out of Hell and away from the dangers of uncontrolled Demons.)


	8. Chapter 8

Good Vibrations

Chapter 8

(Castiel examines Michael's Grace. He's worried about the way it tends to be in an unusual state of flux.)

Castiel: Sam, I don't think it's safe for Jack to use this Grace, it's not behaving normally.

Sam: But he's dying. He needs some Grace, Cas.

Castiel: I don't think we should risk it, Sam. It's dangerous enough to put this into an Angel, but into a Nephilim; it could be disastrous!

Sam: So what do you suggest?

Castiel: It needs to be tested on an Angel first.

Sam: No, not an option. You said so yourself; without you, we'd be unprotected. You're too valuable, and if something were to go wrong, my plan could fall apart. I won't allow that.

(Castiel tries to think of an alternative.)

Castiel: Sam, I have an idea. It has less risk or it will likely work to at least some degree.

Sam: Some degree, and what does that mean, exactly?

Castiel: Remove my Grace, bottle it, and then I'll take Michael's Grace as a replacement. Jack can take my Grace, and use it to heal. Then after he is healed, Michael's Grace can be extracted, and Jack can give me back what is left of my Grace.

Sam: Seriously? That sounds crazy!

Castiel: Perhaps, but it has a solid theoretical foundation.

(Sam rubs above his eyes to soothe his headache.)

Sam: Didn't you say the Grace of one Seraph wasn't enough to heal Jack?

Castiel: Yes, but at the time, I was hoping to keep some of it. With Michael's Grace as replacement, that won't be necessary. However, if my Grace is not enough, and Michael's Grace stabilizes, Jack can have some of that too.

Sam: And how are we supposed to be able to tell the difference between whose Grace we are extracting, and whose Grace we are leaving behind?

Castiel: Foreign Grace will naturally surface before native Grace would; as long as we don't sink the needle in too deep we should be able to remove the correct one; however, it would have to be done in small amounts over a long period of time.

(Sam squeezes his eyes shut. Leave it up to Castiel to take a perfectly simple plan, and warp it into complexity.)

Sam: Let me think about it and I'll get back to you.

Castiel: In the meantime, the Grace stays contained, correct?

Sam: Yes, leave it right where it is.

( S P N )

(Everything is set. Castiel goes to several public places in the nearby areas where Michael has been purging Souls. Cas plants messages into peoples' minds saying that The Winchesters have a clandestine plan to send Michael back to the Apocalypse World. Hopefully, Michael will read some of those minds as he purges their Spirits. Sam believes this to be a worthy enough reason to get Michael to come to the bunker, but without destroying it before he learns the "so called secret".

Once Castiel returns, they all get ready. Mary is standing by with Michael's Grace infused syringe, which she will inject into Jack, but only if something goes awry and they are attacked. But Sam believes it won't be necessary. As soon as Michael arrives, Sam will execute his plan.

Sure enough, Michael shows up at the recently repaired front door to the bunker, and blasts through it.)

Michael: Well, well, well. Would you look at this?

(Bobby gasps; pretending to be surprised and shocked at Michael's appearance.

Sam gets a severe case of "the creeps" when he hears Dean's voice being spoken after five long months of silence, turning and seeing his brother's face only makes it worse, until Sam look's into the eyes, and sees how sinister they are. Sam swallows thickly. Just then, Castiel runs into the room, as if "to the rescue" but he is only a decoy.

Michael effortlessly tosses Castiel away with a slight motion of his hand. After which, he looks around for Sam, who had slipped out of the main room during the distraction.)

Michael: Where did Winchester go? I hear he found a way to send me back to my old world! I want to know how!

(Michael watches as Castiel turns his head and looks to the table in the center of the room. It's laden with graphs, charts, and maps, piled high upon a long cloth draped to the floor.)

Michael: So, there it is. Did you really think you could keep it from me?

(Once Michael approaches the table, Ketch who is hiding beneath it, sets off one of the two Hyperbolic Pulse Generators; unbeknownst to the others, Mary has the other one, just in case something goes wrong. Ketch starts to recite the spell.)

Ketch: Vade retro.

(The ball crackles to life; then emits pulses of white power.)

Ketch: Princeps Inferni!

(It takes a moment, but each pulse becomes more forceful than the last. Ketch has to hold the ball with outstretched hands, and in a position so that the waves face Michael the entire time; it's a rigorous endeavor that becomes more difficult as they get stronger.

Without waiting for the pulse rate to slow, Sam enters from the other side of the doorway which leads down the corridor to the bedrooms. Hiding beneath his sleeve and behind his hand, is an Arch-Angel blade, Castiel has the other one. They start to close in.)

Michael: Do you really think your toys will work on me? I am a god! I will strike you down, with a mere thought!

(Michael tries to use his abilities to smite them, but he can't. The HPG has now rendered him powerless as it starts to pull him out of Dean's body.)

Michael: You humans! Your Souls are Evil! Is this not the proof? Castiel, stop this, and together we can fix this world, one Soul at a time!

(Every few seconds, another light-bulb or pane of glass shatters from the pitch of the generator. Michael turns to Castiel and Sam starts to get just a bit nervous, not because Michael makes a good case, but because he is doing it as Dean, who has almost always been able to talk Castiel into anything that even remotely sounds reasonable. So Sam nods to Bobby, who yanks on the twine that is tied to the tarp which is resting under the charts, graphs, and maps on the table, in order to reveal the still unconscious vessel that Michael originally came here in, which they recently stole back from the nursing home. However, the twine gets caught on the table leg and the tarp doesn't fall.)

Michael: Castiel, you were a good soldier on my team, you worked tirelessly in an effort to save my World, you can do the same good here. We can fix this; it's not too late to save humanity as it should be, as it should always have been! He left us; our only parent abandoned us because we let Lucifer destroy his creation and pervert it for his own means. I miss my family. Don't you miss them; our brothers, our Father?

Castiel: Of course I miss our father; but most of our brothers are dead. Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer are dead.

(He turns towards Sam.)

Michael: Hiya, Sammy! We did it, we did it.

(Michael is purposely trying to manipulate Sam into letting him go, by using those same exact words, in that same exact voice, hoping to gain Sam's trust by letting him think that his brother Dean is talking. Sam swallows hard, but holds firm, and shakes his head "no"; he's not fooled by Michael's deceit.)

Castiel: What would he come back for?

(Castiel asks with tears in his eyes. Sam knows he must make his move, soon. The Arch-Angel turns back towards the Seraph, in a last ditch effort to save himself, Sam tries to get closer to Michael, but the waves are still too strong.)

Michael: He will come for them; for his creation! This is our chance Castiel, to finally repair the damage, to wipe the slate clean, and to welcome our Father home, once again.

(Bobby tries repeatedly, but from where he's standing, he just can't seem to dislodge the tarp, and there is no way he could get to the table without being hit by the waves. It's obvious now, that Michael is being ripped out of Dean's body. Without any forethought, Jack runs to the table, and uses nearly every ounce of human strength he has left, to tear the tarp off with his bare hands. Michael doesn't even need to think twice, it was a definitive invitation if ever he saw one. So, he decides he will go into his former container, and fight from there, before they can use another weapon against him. The HPG starts winding down; it will run out of power soon. Michael starts to reunite with his old vessel, which begins to brighten with Angel Grace.

But without even waiting for the transformation to be fully completed; Sam approaches Michael, raises his Arch-Angel blade and plunges the gold metal directly into Michael's heart. The explosion propels Sam to the other side of the room. Bobby reminds everyone to close their eyes. Soon it's over; and it's unmistakable that Michael is dead, then Sam runs to Dean, who was forced flat up against the closest wall to where he left was standing. He doesn't appear to have been harmed, and although he's not himself, he doesn't look Evil, either. He just seems lost.)

Mary: Jack!

(Mary's yell prompts Sam to seek out Jack. But what Sam sees, is both wondrous and frightening.

Jack is pulsating with the glow of what appears to be massive amounts of Grace. Somehow between being in such close proximity to the explosion and standing by what was the still active Hyperbolic Pulse Generator, Jack was able to attract all of Michael's Grace in an extremely heightened state. It takes a rather long moment for Jack's body to fully absorb the energy. Once it does though, Jack looks healthier than he had since the day he was born.)


	9. Chapter 9

Good Vibrations

Chapter 9

A/N That Chapter 8 was really exciting, wasn't it? Please post your reviews. I'm looking forward to reading them! Thanks.

(Everyone applauds. Castiel goes to Jack.)

Castiel: Jack, Are you alright?

Jack: I am well.

(Castiel places one hand on Jacks heart, but has to immediately pull it away; the intensity of Jack's newfound power is currently too much for Cas to touch.)

Jack: Please, do not worry, Castiel. I feel wonderful. I feel more alive than ever. I am strong now, and it feels right. For the first time, I feel whole.

Mary: That's terrific, Jack. I'm so happy for you.

(But Mary is wide-eyed, and looks somewhat concerned.)

Bobby: That's good to hear, kid. I guess you won't need me to patch you up again anytime soon.

Jack: No, but thank you for when I did.

Castiel: Jack, if you start to feel overheated, or extremely restless, you must let me know. We can find a way to siphon off any excess Grace, if necessary.

Jack: Thank you, Cas. But I'm certain that I am well; I am perfect now.

(Sam needs a breather. All this excitement is making him anxious, so he talks to Dean.)

Sam: Dean? How do you feel?

Dean: How do you feel?

Sam: I'm fine, Dean, but you don't look so good; maybe you'd like to go lie down for a while?

Dean: Lie down?

Sam: Yes, just to rest, alright?

Dean: Alright?

(Sam is just realizing that Dean doesn't know what he wants or needs. So he takes Dean to his brother's bedroom, and sits him down on the bed.)

Sam: Do you want me to turn the light off?

Dean: Turn the light off?

Sam: I'll take that as a yes.

(Sam removes Dean's suit-coat, hat, and shoes, then helps him to lie down and tucks him in.)

Sam: If you need anything, I'm two doors to your left, okay?

Dean: Okay?

Sam: I'll come back to check on you later.

(Since it wasn't a question, Dean didn't respond. Sam is beginning to understand how to communicate with him. Sam goes to his room and crashes for the night. He hadn't even known he could be this tired. At least he can sleep in his own bed now.)

( S P N )

(The next morning, Mary gets up before the dawn. She goes into the main room, where all that commotion took place the night before. She decides to clean it up, so that Sam need not be reminded of it today. She knows the last several months have been terribly hard on him, and she wants to do everything she can to make it easier for her son. Michael's body was removed last night; Ketch and Bobby took it to the woods and gave it a salty burn, while Castiel remained to evaluate Jack. As Mary sweeps, she thought the glass would be the worst of the mess, but some of the scorched feathers were still stuck to the floor, however, she found that sweeping the glass through the feathers would literally cut them from the tiles, allowing her to remove them and dump it all into the trash can.

Just as she is finishing up, a pajama and robe clad Bobby, makes his way to the main room.)

Bobby: Hi, Mary, how are you this morning?

Mary: I'm, I'm good, you?

Bobby: Could use a cup of coffee, but otherwise…

Mary: What do you say…

(Just then Castiel and Jack, walk in to join them, looking happier than she's ever seen them.)

Mary: … We all go out for coffee and breakfast, my treat!

Castiel: I don't really eat breakfast, or anything else.

Mary: Well then, you can just keep us company. Go on you two; get dressed, and meet me in the garage. We'll make a day of it; go to the amusement park, and the water park; have some real fun for a change!

Jack: That sounds like something I would like to try, thank you, Mary.

Bobby: As long as they have coffee, I'm in.

(Jack and Bobby go back to their rooms to get dressed.)

Castiel: What about Sam and Dean?

Mary: Let's just give them some time alone to get reacquainted, shall we?

Castiel: Mary, Dean has no Soul. He isn't really Dean.

Mary: Well then, they really will need to get to know each other; won't they?

Castiel: Very well.

(But since Castiel is already dressed, he escorts Mary directly to the garage, while they both wait for Bobby and Jack, who arrive, shortly thereafter.)

( S P N )

(Sam gets up later than usual. He knocks on Dean's door, and listens for permission to enter, but hears nothing. So, he opens the door gently. Dean is in the exact same position that he was in when Sam put him to bed, and his eyes are still open. It's just now that Sam remembers that he didn't really sleep when he was Soulless. He feels guilty for leaving his brother like that all night.)

Sam: Dean? Do you want something to eat?

Dean: Something to eat?

Sam: Yes, it's time to make breakfast. Come; walk with me to the kitchen.

(Dean has trouble figuring out how to get un-tucked, but once he finally does get up; he follows Sam's steps exactly, all the way to the kitchen.

Sam finds a note from Bobby, saying that there was no coffee yet, so they all high-tailed it out of there and would be gone for the day.

He tries to keep Dean involved by handing him things to hold, and giving him things to do. He reminds Dean, how to make pancakes and bacon. Sam wonders why this Soulless Dean is so different than he was when he was Soulless. Although his memories of being without his Soul didn't come back until after Castiel broke his wall, Sam ultimately did recover all of them. And in them, he found that he was totally different than this version of Dean. He recalls having had a great fire inside, especially with the ladies and when it came to the family business. Perhaps he needs to take Dean bar hopping, and Hunting.

Dean did eat and drink plenty, he hasn't lost his appetite, but there was no enthusiasm, his actions were mechanical. After breakfast, they clean up the kitchen, and then take showers and dress. He has to reacquaint Dean with everything. He really doesn't understand why his brother is so dysfunctional. Eventually, they are ready to go out. Now all they need is a case. He seats Dean across from himself at their usual table. Sam boots up his laptop. Dean does nothing, and says nothing. Finally, Sam finds headlines about a person being drained of blood; he hopes there's a vampire on the loose, because he knows that Dean just loves to kill vamps. Sam shuts off his computer, closes it, and stands up.)

Sam: I found a case. Come on, let's go!

(Dean slowly stands. He follows Sam step for step. Sam sees what he is doing.)

Sam: Please don't mimic my steps.

(Dean stops.)

Sam: But keep walking!

(Dean finds a stride. But it's slow and meticulous. Sam rolls his eyes.)

Sam: Did you forget how to walk too? What's wrong? Did Michael hurt you? Are you in pain?

(There are too many questions, and so Dean doesn't know which to answer. He starts to shake all over and stops again.)

Sam: Oh, for crying out loud! Fine, you can mimic me if it will get you moving faster, okay?

Dean: Faster, okay?

(So Dean walks like Sam again until they come to The Impala. Sam lets Dean go first, observing that he has lost his trademarked swagger. As soon as Dean realizes that Sam is not with him, he stops again. Sam had thought for sure there would at least be some spark in Dean at seeing Baby, but it's as though Dean is blind to her charms. He just stands there, waiting for Sam to make a move for him to copy. Sam knows he can't trust Dean to drive, so he goes over to the driver's side, opens the door and gets in. Dean mirrors his actions at the passenger side.

After driving five hours in total silence, they finally come to the little town where the victim was found. It's early evening, and Sam finds a bar/burger joint where they can eat and get a couple of beers. As they walk in, he spots a pool table to the rear. It's early, and no one is playing yet. Sam thinks this might be just what Dean needs to loosen up. But Sam is famished, so they grab a booth instead. Sam gestures for Dean to sit across from him. A blonde barmaid comes over to them. Sam thinks she's pretty, but he learned long ago, that only maybe one out of thirty women would single him out over Dean. He usually only scores when his brother isn't nearby. However, she completely ignores Dean, in favor of Sam.)

Barmaid: Hi, I'm Jenny. What would you like to drink?

(Sam looks at Dean, but then thinks better than to ask him anything.)

Sam: Can we get two of whatever you have on tap? Also, we'd like to order dinner.

Barmaid: Sure, what will it be?

Sam: Two loaded, medium-rare cheeseburgers deluxe, one with extra onions, and a side salad please, no dressing.

Barmaid: I hope those onions are for him.

(She grins boldly, and with her thumb, she points over her shoulder at what she pegs as a "moron" opposite Sam.)

Sam: As a matter of fact, they are.

(Sam gives as good as he gets, making her smile flare like she just cracked some flint between her upper and lower rows of teeth. Her grin holds her all the way back to the bar. Sam wishes he could dump Dean, and get some real action tonight. It does occur to him that he has enough money to rent two rooms, but then he remembers that they have vampires to kill. He gives up a lonely sigh.)

Sam: Dean? You did like the bacon and pancakes this morning, right?

Dean: Right?

Sam: You will like this too, it's your favorite!

(Sam picks up his beer, and takes a long gulp. Dean tries to do the same, but his sip is shorter, so he takes several of them. Sam knows that's not like his brother either, so he just shakes his head, then turns away to check his phone for further news updates, but all is quiet. He looks around and catches Jenny's attention. She runs over there as fast as she can.)

Jenny: What's up, hot-stuff?

Sam: Can we get a pitcher of Coke, also? The beer isn't quenching my thirst.

(Sam almost turns red at her description, but gets over it quickly, as she plays sad and disappointed that all he wanted was liquid refreshment, instead of her lips. She purses them in reminder of their succulence. Sam had to admit to himself that they are tempting, perhaps too much so. He wonders why she seems so needy for his affection, knowing full well that desperation is a bad sign.)

Jenny: Okay, a pitcher of the real thing, coming up.

(Sam is grateful that she finally leaves him in peace. He looks into Dean's vacant eyes, and feels that he misses his brother almost as much now as he did while Dean was away. It just occurs to Sam that he may be wasting their time; he should be trying to infuse Dean into his Soul, instead of soul into his Dean.

Just then Jenny brings their pitcher with two glasses of ice, and Sam's salad. He gives her a nod. She fills one glass and puts it in front of him, then sets the pitcher down, and gives him a wink. Sam just picks up his fork and looks ravenously at his salad, pretending he doesn't notice. She shrugs her shoulders and walks away. Sam passes the glass of Coke to Dean, and fills the other one for himself. He raises his glass up, and gestures for his brother to do the same. Dean follows suit. Sam gently clinks his glass to Dean's, and recites an unclaimed quote.)

Sam: "The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power." Cheers!

(Again, not a question, so Dean just watches Sam drink the soda, and then drinks his own.)

Sam: Dean…I wish you would talk to me. You're not mad at me are you? Did I do something wrong?

Dean: Something wrong?

Sam: Dean, I know you don't feel like yourself. Let me explain. The Arch-Angel Michael from the Apocalypse World, tricked you into giving him your body, and after you did, he purged out your Soul. Now we purged out Michael, and you have your body all to yourself again, but your Soul is still missing. I've been trying to get it back, but so far, no luck. So, this is why things seem different to you. But Dean, we're still brothers! That hasn't changed, okay? So please, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking.

(Dean takes another sip of his Coke.)

Sam: Do you like that?

(Dean gives a small smile.)

Dean: Like that.

(Finally, an answer, this pleases Sam to no end, and he grins. Jenny now comes back with their food, and sets the plates down. She gives him another full blown smile. But Sam is no longer interested, and doesn't return it.)

Sam: Thanks.

(Jenny walks away. Sam starts pointing to the different foods, and explains them to Dean, while also doing demonstrations.)

Sam: Okay, these are French fries; you put a little ketchup on your plate, like this, then just dip one in the ketchup, pop it in your mouth, chew and then swallow. This is a cheeseburger, see? It's a beef patty, with American cheese melted atop it. This one also has onions, pickles, lettuce and tomato slices. Now, what we are going to do here, is smother it in ketchup, and sprinkle some salt and pepper on it, just the way you like it; there. Now I will do the same to mine; see? Okay, you're going to pick it up, like this, and try to hold it together as you take a bite. Now, you watch me do it, and then you do it.

(Sam brings the burger to his mouth and takes a small bite. Dean does the same. Sam moans as to how good it tastes, Dean doesn't make a sound but he does look pleased. Sam shakes his head. This isn't like his brother either. He wonders if he will ever get his Soul back.

Dean finishes his burger and fries. Sam looks for Jenny to get the check, but she is nowhere in sight. He does however see what looks to be very much like the vampire he was hoping to find. Sam watches every move it makes. Finally, Jenny comes back into the dining room. He holds up his hands in a manner showing her that he wants the check. She nods to him, and then turns to the vampire, to see what he would like. The vamp orders a beer, and she plays the same alluring game with him that she had done with Sam, and that pisses Sam off. Because this time, she is not just appetizing, she is also nutritious. Sam needs to get outside right away and prepare things to take on the vampire. He frantically signals her for his check again. The look on her face shows she is annoyed, but as far as Sam's concerned, that's too damn bad. He needs to save her life.)

Sam: Dean, we need to save Jenny from the vampire. I will do everything, but I need you to watch me very closely, so that you can do it next time, okay?

Dean: Okay.

(Sam takes a deep breath and blows it out quickly. Dean seems to be coming around. Perhaps he was just out of sorts. Being in Dean's life, without his Soul, could just have overwhelmed him. Sam thinks about how it was when he came back from Hell, he was alone, and even though he went to see Dean, he really didn't want to go back to the way things were. He needed a new life. Yet, he just couldn't let go of Hunting, which is odd because he never really liked it before that.

Jenny brings the check and practically slams it down on the table, but Sam already had an idea as to how much it would be, plus the tip, so he holds the money down onto the top of her hand, scans the check to make sure he had it right, and smiles at her in thanks. She picks up the money, counts it, and pockets the tip, while Sam gestures for Dean to get up, and follow him to the door. Once outside, Sam takes Dean to the car; he makes sure to keep an eye out for the vampire while he shows Dean the trunk and teaches him about the weapons.)

Sam: See this flask; it contains Holy-Water, not to be confused with that jug, which contains Holy-Oil. We use Holy-Water to test for Demons, and if we find one, we can use it to torture or partially subdue it. Those are guns, these are bullets. There are different bullets for different creatures; see? These are you favorite; Witch killing bullets! But we only kill Evil Witches who won't help us. Some Witches are not Evil and some Witches are useful and helpful to us, like Rowena.

We do not kill Rowena, okay?

Dean: We do not kill Rowena, okay.

Sam: Good! Now, we also have an array of knives. This is an Angel blade, Angels use them to kill other Angels and also Demons, of course, they could kill humans too. This is a machete. We use these to kill vampires! They are extremely sharp, so you won't want to touch the blade if you don't have to, because it will cut you. This is my machete, and I will use it to cut the head off that vampire. But before I do, I need to make sure he is a vampire, and not a human. So I need to wait until he attacks someone, then I can see if he has vampire teeth; if he does, I'll decapitate him. All you have to do is stay calm and watch. Okay?

Dean: Watch, okay.

(Sam closes the lid of the false bottom and then the trunk. He walks with Dean around to the other side of The Impala, and tells him to lean against the door, as they wait. Sam positions himself so that from where he is standing, he is facing both Dean and the bar. He sees the vamp leave and go into the alley which runs around to the back of the building. Sam takes Dean by the arm, and puts his index finger over his own lips indicating for Dean to stay quiet. They sneak into the alley, and very slowly, carefully, follow it to the back, staying in the shadows all the while. They stop as soon as Sam has the vamp in his sights, and they wait. Sam's composer is very much at ease; he's done this type of thing hundreds of times before and is completely confident in his own skills. The vampire knows they are there, because he can hear their heartbeats, but he is not alarmed. There are often humans in his vicinity, and since these hearts are beating at a normal pace, he doesn't consider them to be threatening. A few seconds later, Jenny comes out through the back door, and maneuvers herself up against him to get a kiss. After his lips meet hers, he follows her jaw-line down to her neck, then growls. Sam springs into action, pulls the vamp from Jenny, sees the vampire teeth, and tries to shove the vamp far away enough from her that he can swing the blade without hitting her. Jenny screams, and the vamp wastes no time; he throws Sam against the wall. Sam hits his head, and almost blacks out as he drops the machete, losing track of where it landed. But the vamp doesn't think to kick it away, because he's too distracted by the still screaming Jenny, who now turns and runs back into the bar. So, being that he's lost her as his meal, he decides to drink Sam instead. Sam tries to push the vamp far enough away to keep from getting bitten, but he's not strong enough to hold it off for long. Dean can see that Sam is losing, but he doesn't move.

Sam: Dean! Help! Get the knife!

(The vamp turns to stop Dean. Sam kicks him in the side of the knee, it doesn't do any damage, but it refocuses his attention away from Dean and back to Sam. This gives Dean enough time to grab the machete and swing; only he doesn't. Sam looks at him in terror, knowing that Dean could have saved him, but didn't. However, Dean does try to hand Sam the knife, so that he can kill it instead; but the vamp lets go of Sam, and knocks Dean down; the metal makes a clanging sound against the concrete. Sam punches the vamp in the face, the vampire stretches his left arm across Sam's chest and rams him up against the wall again, pinning Sam's shoulders; with his arms down at his sides. However, Dean is not defeated; he simply reaches past the vamp's legs, picks up the machete by its blade, and puts the hilt directly into Sam's right hand. When Sam feels the handle hit his palm, he squeezes it and pulls it from Dean's hand; deeply slicing him in the process. As soon as the vampire closes in to bite Sam's neck, Sam immediately head-butts the vamp; stunning him and knocking him backwards; then Sam raises the weapon up to the back of vamp's neck, puts his knee up to his chest, separating the vamp from himself; grasps the back of the blade with his left palm, locks his arms into place; then pushes his knee out against the vamp, while at the same time, he pulls his arms inward and down; forcing the sharp blade of the machete through the vampire's neck, and watches as its head detaches, then falls.

After a few deep breaths to recover from the fight, Sam sees blood dripping heavily from Dean's hand onto the ground. He grabs Dean's wrist, and squeezes it to slow the circulation and blood-loss. He pulls Dean off the ground and all the way to the car, opens the passenger door, and sits him down, then closes the door. He goes to the trunk lifts the lid and false bottom, tosses the weapon in, and closes them. Then he gets into the driver's seat, and quietly pulls The Impala out of the parking lot.

Shortly after they are out of the area, Sam burns rubber, picking up speed, trying to quickly find a place where he can patch up Dean, and remain for the night. He stops into the first cheap motel he sees.)

Sam: Wait right here, okay?

Dean: Here, okay.

(Sam goes to the desk, gets a room, and comes back with a key. The room is at the backside of the building. So Sam starts the car again, and drives them there. He gets out, and reaches under seat for the first aid kit Dean keeps there in case he ever needs one while he's driving alone.)

Sam: Dean, get out of the car, and lock the door before you close it.

(As Dean gets out, Sam can't help but notice there's blood everywhere on that side in the front of the car. He groans thinking that his brother is going to be pissed. It hits Sam, hard now, realizing that there are two Deans. The other one is his brother, and this one is not. Yet this Dean is close enough to get himself hurt; helping him. It's a very strange feeling.

Sam unlocks the door to their room and drags Dean straight into the bathroom. He washes Dean's cut thoroughly. His brother wouldn't have let him fuss like that, but this Dean is different. He doesn't even seem to notice that Sam is making a big production out of cleaning the wound, treating it, stitching it, and bandaging it. This Dean just sits there quietly, even though the needle and thread have to hurt. Sam cuts the thread, after tying off the last stitch.)

Sam: There, all done! Did I hurt you?

Dean: Hurt?

Sam: Yes, I would think that was painful; was it? Yes, no?

Dean: No.

Sam: No? How do you feel?

Dean: Nothing. I feel nothing.

(But what Dean meant, was he felt nothing emotional. He thought he should have felt pride, flattered, loved, but he didn't, and he doesn't really understand why, even though Sam tried to explain it to him.)

Sam: Okay, Dean, why don't you go to bed now? Take off your shoes and belt; then open the button on your pants, and lie down. I need to do some research, and then I will turn off the light, okay?

Dean: Okay.

Sam: Dean? My name is Sam. You do remember me, don't you?

Dean: Sam… I remember.

Sam: Dean, why didn't you decapitate that vampire when you had the chance?

Dean: You told me to watch.

Sam: But then I asked you to help.

Dean: I did what you said, I got the knife.

(Sam sees the bandages on Dean's hand and realizes that this Dean takes everything literally, whereas his brother often improvised. He wonders if being Soulless, makes you the opposite of how you were. That would explain why he himself had bedded every woman he met, and took to Hunting like a duck to water. Sam finds that fascinating, to say the least. So, he goes online and looks up behavioral patterns. Although Sam had studied all of this before, when he was in High School, and again when he was in College, now he will read about it with a fresh perspective. The articles tell how behavior is basically the combination of two influences; personality and attitude. Personality is the cause of how you react or behave. Personality is rather consistent, even though it can change with experiences slowly over time. But the most important thing that Sam reads tonight, is that the personality in made up of three factors, the id, the ego and the superego. Interestingly, Sam now sees the correlation between the Soul and behavior; it would appear that when you remove the Soul, you are removing the ego and the superego, leaving behind only the id, which is the biological and inherited aspect that also holds your memories. This explains why people still have their memories, and basic psychological needs even without their Souls. But then why isn't Dean totally out of control? He reads further. It seems that the id is basically the same for all human males; or the same for all human females; genes are genes, biology is biology, but just because you can act out, doesn't mean you will act out; you may still need stimuli as a trigger, even if that stimuli is biological.

Therefore, Dean may be reserved because Sam is protecting him and controlling his surroundings. If Dean were on his own, he wouldn't be so detached from his environment; he'd be having different experiences, and his id would react in kind to each of them; eventually, all his needs would be acted out. It would also seem that when Dean was a Demon, he was missing the superego, which interprets right from wrong, and that definitely started going awry after Dean acquired "The Mark of Cain" and held "The First Blade" for the first time.

But mostly, he reads, the ego is what makes a person who he is; it's the "I factor" and includes the confidence as well as the psychological fears, like that of losing a loved one, as opposed to getting physically harmed. It is also where conceit comes from.

But one thing is for sure, Sam misses his brother; ego, and all.

Sam decides to close his laptop, and go to sleep. Any further research can wait for another day. He turns off the light, loosens his pants, kicks off his shoes, and climbs into his bed.)


	10. Chapter 10

Good Vibrations Ch 10

A/N: For the 49 of you, who are actually reading this story, THANK YOU!

But I still need reviews, I'm not too proud to beg, so please, please, please! Just anything, a sentence, heck, even one word! (How do you like that oxymoron; one is an odd number, lol.) Thanks.

Chapter 10

(The next morning, they check out of the motel, pick up some breakfast sandwiches from a fast food joint, and drive back towards the bunker. Dean looks a little pale, but won't recuperate if he doesn't sleep. Sam remembers that his grandfather Samuel used to give him sleeping pills, so that he could recover.

So, Sam pulls into the parking lot of a pharmacy. He doesn't want to be bothered taking Dean inside with him, but he's afraid to leave him in the car alone. After carefully weighing the pros and cons, he decides to leave Dean in the car. But before he leaves, he opens his back door, and rolls down the window, so Dean can get some air.)

Sam: Stay here. I'll be back shortly, okay?

Dean: Stay here, okay.

Sam: Right.

(Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he walks towards the entrance of the store.

Dean watches him. He feels no loss, although somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that he should, he knows that he had; but now there is nothing.

Sam returns with two bags, he puts them on the bench in the back, and rolls the window up, then gets into the driver's seat. He starts the car, lets her kick-down, then returns to the road leading home.)

Sam: Are you thirsty? I bought some water.

(Sam was expecting Dean to make the joke "Holy-Water?" like he's done many times before.

But Dean didn't even acknowledge his question, so he asks again.)

Sam: Are you thirsty, yes or no?

Dean: Thirsty? No.

(Sam finds it to be very odd that this Dean never complains about being hungry, or thirsty; yet having no Soul doesn't change the body's basic needs for sustenance; but then again, his brother always made a big deal about wanting to eat or drink. This is also a part of what's missing.

Finally, they pull into the bunker. Sam seats Dean at their table, then goes into the kitchen to put the groceries away and fix them lunch. He pulls out a box of soup from the cabinet, and puts water on to heat. Then he roots around in the fridge for bread, pickles, and mustard. He takes the package of ham he bought in the food section of the pharmacy, and gets two plates and bowls from the cabinet. The water boils, so he pours the contents from an envelope of soup mix into the pot, and stirs. He reduces the heat then goes back to making the sandwiches. It just occurs to Sam, that except for their Sunday routine of making bacon and pancakes together, he never cooked when they were both home; Dean always did it. He wonders if Dean liked to cook, or if he just did it because it sealed his place as the big brother, even though Sam is taller. This thought causes Sam to form a sad and tender smile.

After lunch, he gives Dean a porn magazine to look at, just to see if his hormones are still working. Sam boots up his laptop, and they spend some time together at their table.

Dean opens the magazine and his eyes go wide. Sam has to try not to chuckle. Dean puts the pulp down, and looks away.)

Sam: Dean? Do you not like the pictures?

Dean: Yes, they are interesting.

Sam: Before when you had a Soul, you said they were awesome! I don't get it. Who are you? You're not my…

(But Sam does get it now, like he never got it before. He had thought Dean forced him to take his Soul back because he had violent tendencies; but really, he was no different than Dean was; after all, he liked to kill; Dean liked to kill. He liked the ladies; Dean liked the ladies. All they really needed to do was come to an agreement about what was off limits and they would have been fine. They could have hung out with each other, had fun and enjoyed the same things together, instead of fighting and separating. Dean wouldn't have had to worry about being alone because Sam liked having him as a Hunting partner, especially over the Campbells, and Dean knew it; Sam had even said so. So, why…)

Sam: That jerk missed me, the real me; he just wanted his brother back…

(Dean looks at Sam; then looks around to see if he was talking to someone else, but saw nobody.)

Sam: Thanks, Dean.

(Not a question; so Dean doesn't reply.)

( S P N )

(Later that evening, Mary is driving everyone back to the bunker.

Sam and Dean were in the main room as usual. They are walking around, looking at the books and other fancy Supernatural fighting equipment the Men of Letters had stashed in the main room. Sam is just finishing up explaining to Dean, everything that The Winchesters were; all that they suffered, all that they lost, and what they had done.)

Sam: So, since we're Legacies, and we're the Hunters who save the world, what do you think; is there a future in this for you?

Dean: Future?

Sam: Yes, do you want to hunt, or do we empty out Baby's trunk, and call it a day? You said you wanted a beach. I'm obliged to honor that request. Or do you want to try to keep on fighting? Because, I've got to tell you, without my brother, I won't want to do this, anymore. So, just think about it, okay?

Dean: Think, okay.

(Mary, Bobby, Castiel, and Jack walk into the main room. Sam goes over to her and gives her a hug.)

Mary: Where did you two go, yesterday?

Sam: We went hunting!

(Mary looks at the big bandage on Dean's hand.)

Mary: I can see that.

Sam: He did well, considering…

(Mary goes to Dean and gently takes his bandaged hand into hers. She peeks under the gauze to inspect the wound; she sympathizes with him, and gives him a sad smile. Then she puts her arms around his shoulders and holds him for a moment. But there is no return of her affections, so she just steels herself, and lets him go, then moves back over towards Sam. Sam understands the depth of how much losing Dean is costing her too.)

Mary: Well perhaps next time he could do a little better?

Sam: I don't know if there will be a next time, Mom, we're thinking about retiring.

(Mary looks disappointed, even though just over a year ago, she hadn't wanted this life for her children, but now she can't imagine a world without them. However, it's not her choice, and she doesn't really know what to say about it, especially since her first born son isn't really Dean, anymore.)

Mary. I brought dinner. Who's hungry?

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I was hoping for reviews.

So, tell you what, I will post the next chapter, as soon as I get two reviews. C'mon, just 2, surely two of you would be willing to review, right? But don't expect someone else to do it for you; if everyone does that. I'd get no reviews.

Thanks in advance!


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Sam

Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am posting as promised. For some reviews, it wouldn't give me the bubble icon to reply directly, but thank you again.

This is the last chapter of my story.

Chapter 11

(Coming towards the end of Sam's plan, it's now time to return Michael's Grace which Sam had previously extracted to give to Jack. The plan is to send Michael up to Heaven, with his Grace intact. It had taken weeks for Rowena to find a spell that she could adapt, but it was well worth the time because with Michael in Heaven, there should be enough Grace to keep it running, at least for a while.

In the meantime, Bobby has only gotten a quarter of the way through the books in the bunker; he has not yet found a way to contact Death, and Sam knows that he never will, since he himself had already read all of those books too.

Having Bobby go through them is just a way to get everyone else to accept what Sam already knows; that Sam would have to die to talk to Death, and she had previously warned him that the next time would be his last. But if it means he can get Dean back, or to just be with Dean again, even in The Empty, Sam is willing to accept it. He's alright with that. Sam doesn't mind dying to be with Dean; his brother made him happy, his silliness, his jokes, and his asinine behavior made Sam laugh, though he'd never show it, but that was the one thing no one else could ever do. And yet it was so much more than just that; Dean made him feel free, even locked into this lifestyle that he had once despised, run from, and tried to deny with ever fiber of his being; this life with the tremendous responsibilities he had never believed were his own before; an all consuming existence, amid the weight of the World on his shoulders; he still felt light, at peace, tranquil. But now Dean isn't here, and slowly, very slowly, the walls are closing in, the ceiling is falling, and the burden is crushing him. He is strong; he can withstand it if he has to, but he doesn't want to. He's missing Dean; he no longer feels like himself; oh physically he's okay, but emotionally he's sad, and he feels that he's losing what he'd shared nearly all his life; a bond, a brotherhood, a part of himself; and it's getting harder to go on each day. There was a time when he thought nothing was as bad as the pain he suffered when he was going through withdrawal from Demon blood, it was like part of his body was slipping away; but having lost Dean is worse; it's like part of his heart is missing. He doesn't want to live without his brother; he feels like he's already half gone.

So, with both an HPG and the still glowing hypodermic needle; Castiel, Rowena and Sam make another trip back to the cell in Limbo. Once there, Castiel gives Rowena the spells' ingredients, but holds onto the HPG, which they will set off after Sam exits the cell.)

( S P N * S P N * S P N )

(It's misty and dark, all around. The night seems to go on endlessly. Dean is all sweaty, he brushes the back of his right wrist across his brow, being careful not to accidently dislodge the pencil from between his fingers. Someone comes up to him to ask a question. Dean turns to face him; a smirk comes to his lips.

Dean just can't resist.)

Dean: Hey, Jude. Don't make it bad.

(Dean laughs.)

Jude: Yeah, still not funny, Winchester!

Dean: Of course it's funny; you just can't take a joke.

Jude: Listen, we got more pockets of assaults happening amongst the newcomers, complaints of molestation in section P, and oh yeah the old-timers are fed up with all the unrest and overcrowding; plus there's now three more stiffs out back with no place to go. You're in charge here, what are you going to do about it?

(Dean checks his clipboard. He taps his pencil searching for answers.)

Dean: I've already asked Death if she can open up another quadrant. She said she'd get back to me after she does a thorough inspection. In the meantime, put the three stiffs in section B.

Jude: Isn't it over-packed as is?

Dean: I have it on good authority that she sent some of them to Hell.

Jude: Really? But they don't even have a welcoming committee.

Dean: She's Death! She can do whatever she wants!

(Jude shakes his head back and forth.)

Jude: I long for the simpler days when the good ones went straight up to Heaven and the bad ones went way down below.

Dean: Yeah, well who would have thought that we'd ever need a Hell?

Jude: Anybody with half a brain, you dunce!

Dean: Hey! First off, don't get your panties in a wad just because you're still a non-com. I earned my way up to this post, mister, and if you don't like it, go complain to Her Majesty, yourself! In the meantime, you'd better treat me with some respect!

Jude: Oh, yeah, or what, Winchester?

Dean: Or I will knock you clear to the other side of Midnight!

Jude Ha! Like you could!

Dean: Yeah, I could. I killed Hitler, I killed the whole freaking Frankenstein family, I killed Eve-The Mother of All, and I just killed Lucifer!

So don't think that I can't take a mouse like you down, Mickey.

Jude: Yeah, right; exaggerate much?

(Death appears.)

Billie: I'd be careful if I were you, Jude; that's the short list, he left some out.

Jude: What, are you kidding me? You mean he? Him? Did he really kill all of them?

Billie: Yes, every last one, and more.

(She turns from Jude to Dean.)

Billie: He left out a whole slew of Supernatural baddies, not to mention Azazel, a Price of Hell; Cain, the first Knight of Hell, and Zachariah, first lieutenant to the Arch-Angel, Michael.

Dean: Thank you, Ma'am, I'm honored you kept track of my accomplishments.

Billie: Yes, well that's not all I have kept track of; it seems there's now this body walking around on Earth without a Soul. And, since I am Death, I can either kill it, or restore its Spirit.

(Dean has no clue that she's talking about him; being in this job brings him all kinds of Souls, and she's kept him so busy that he hasn't thought about his life on Earth in months. She turns back to Jude, and gestures towards Dean.)

Billie: What do you think, Jude; should I send him back?

(Dean looks at her all wide-eyed.)

Dean: Me?

(Just the hope of seeing Sammy again makes him feel so good the biggest grin he could ever manage crosses his face, making him look years younger and much more handsome.

Billie decides based on that smile alone, that she will restore him. After all, in her business, she rarely ever gets to see smiles, anymore.)

Jude: If I say yes, can I have his job?

(With a raised brow, Billie waves her arm, and then she and Dean are gone; the pencil and clipboard clatter to the ground. Jude picks them up, and proceeds to do what he knew Dean would have done.)

Jude: Okay everybody, listen up! Harry, put the new guys in section B. Jerry, get some guards over to section P, and Judy, go make nice with the old-timers; tell them the situation's only temporary…

( S P N * S P N )

(Sam nods to Castiel, then turns and nods to Rowena. Once again, she goes all around the cell, checking the Sigils. They are perfectly intact. She goes to the table. Castiel lays out all the ingredients. Rowena dumps out the bowl, and replaces it onto the table. She blends and then recites these words.)

Rowena: Foro Dega La Moray!

(The Sigils burn brightly.)

Rowena: Mah Ho Tah!

(She gestures towards the cell; a fire ignites and spreads around it.)

Rowena: Foh Reh Liy Lah!

(She sprinkles herbs into the bowl and a narrow sprite of flame ignites. Then lightening and thunder increase above. The fire climbs up and then dies down. Sam feels that warm sensation, again.

Both Sam and Castiel watch in anticipation of Michael's appearance.

Michael doesn't seem to notice where he is standing, or who else is there. Sam momentarily looks away from Michael, to tell Rowena that he's ready for her to grant him access. But Rowena hadn't told Sam that she sped up the timing, so Sam wasn't expecting the spell to be instantaneous and thereby almost loses his footing; the syringe is in his right hand, so he grasps one of the bars with his left hand, to steady himself.)

( S P N )

(Mary is in the main area of the bunker with Dean.

Mary: Sam asked me to keep you company tonight while he went to take care of something. Do you mind spending an evening with your mother?

Dean: Mother?

Mary: Yes, you always called me Mom.

Dean: Mom.

Mary: It's nice to hear you say that again. I must admit, I've missed your voice.

(Dean doesn't respond.)

Mary: I was wondering if I could get to know you a little better; actually, it's something I should have done-

(But Mary doesn't get to finish her statement because they are interrupted when Billie shows up at the door to the bunker. She just opens it, then walks in and down the stairs, like she owns the place; in her right hand is a big glowing ball of Soul.)

( S P N )

(Sam brings the syringe up high where the torch lighting is better, and proceeds to unscrew the protective glass cap. The Grace glows brightly. But before Sam could turn around and without any warning; Heaven's greatest warrior, thinking Lucifer was still in Sam's vessel; comes up behind Sam, blocking him from being able to move away; and rapidly grabs the hilt of what he perceives to be an Arch-Angel blade; struggling with Sam, he pulls the "blade" inward towards the front of Sam's body; then he immediately forces the point of that spike against Sam's skin. Ramming his own body forward; pushing Sam further into the needle; he, at the same time, squeezes the back of Sam's hand with his own; disabling Sam from letting go of the syringe.

Upon witnessing the altercation, Castiel quickly orders Rowena to send Michael back to the actual Cage.)

( S P N )

Billie: Hey.

(It was her usual greeting, as she addressed Mary in the main room, and she didn't change it, even though she got promoted to being Death. Then she turns her head and sets her sights on Dean.)

Billie: I have something of yours.

(She holds up his Soul and then walks over to him with it.)

Billie: Oh, by the way, this is going to hurt, a lot.

( S P N )

(Rowena lights the white candles as fast as she can, cuts her palm, spits into her other hand and says the incantation.)

Rowena: Anan Avar Kavak!

(But in the cell, the struggle continues, and just for added measure, Michael uses an old swordsman's maneuver; with his other hand he pushes as hard as he can on the pommel, forcing the plunger to inject all of the Grace into Sam. The Grace explodes and momentarily Sam becomes a white-hot figure of energy.

So even though she finishes the spell, it's too late. Rowena barely hears Castiel telling her to close her eyes; which she does anyway, just to block the brightness of Michael's Grace as it explodes throughout Sam.

After a long and tense moment, Sam stabilizes and feels like he can breathe again. But the hairs on the back of Rowena's neck are standing up, and Castiel is terrified at what he thinks may have transpired, believing that now there may once again be a mentally imbalanced Arch-Angel on the loose.

A small smile comes to Sam's lips.

But Sam's demeanor doesn't outshine Rowena's fear. She wants to ask what happened, but decides to play it cool. Castiel however, knows he must find out what they are dealing with, or who.)

Castiel: Sam?

Sam: Yeah, Cas?

Castiel: Are you… alright?

Sam: Huh… I'm not sure.

Castiel: And I'm not sure what I just saw. But it looked like… Sam, you didn't by any chance say the word "yes" in front of Michael, did you?

Sam: No, no I didn't say anything. There was no time.

Castiel: That's what I thought.

Rowena: Well then, what the bloody hell happened?

Sam: Michael injected me with his Grace.

( S P N )

(Billie slowly pushes the Soul into Dean's body. He screams in pain; then Billie steps back, and Dean doubles over, although he tries to keep his composure. Finally, after a long intense moment, his screaming starts to decrease as he begins breathing hard through the pain; his hands are on his thighs, and then the pain fully subsides.)

Billie: Hey, you're welcome.

( S P N )

(Rowena recites the spell to remove Sam from the cell, and it works smoothly.)

Castiel: Sam… You need to let me remove it before it kills you.

Sam: I've had Grace before, Cas. It's never killed me.

Castiel: Sam, you had Grace with its Angel-owner before to control and use it, but without the Angel it could burn through your body.

Sam: I still had Grace from Gadreel after he left and it didn't harm me, Cas.

Castiel: What Gadreel had left behind was minimal traces Sam, and he was just a Seraph; this is Arch-Angel Grace; it's much more powerful and destructive. Where's the hypodermic syringe?

Sam: I don't know; Michael might have it.

(Castiel walks over to the cell and searches the floor and the ground around it, but doesn't find it.)

Castiel: Sam, we need to get back to the bunker right away, and get a new one. I must remove that Grace!

(Sam looks up to his left, and then up to his right. A very cold breeze blows at them from all around.)

Castiel: Do you hear that?

(Sam closes his eyes halfway and listens to the strange popping, and whaling sounds.)

Rowena: Is someone moaning?

Sam: Moans, groans and bones; let's get the hell out of here!

(Castiel puts his hand between Rowena's shoulder-blades, to escort her up the path. Sam is right behind them. But because of her long narrow dress and high-heeled boots, it's slow going. Meanwhile, the wind picks up, the air temperature starts to drop, and now the moans are sounding more like chants.)

Castiel: Rowena; can't you go any faster?

Rowena: Not without a spell and a hex-bag!

(Castiel looks back to Sam. He sees Sam stretch out his arm and extend his fingers. Cas follows Sam's line of sight to see Rowena being telekinetically lifted and propelled faster up the path. Castiel doesn't know if he should be grateful, or fearful, but he has no choice other than to accept it for what it is. Sam runs right behind her, and Castiel brings up the rear. As they ascend, the whines are becoming more rhythmic, almost like phrases.

Lightening is whipping fiercely across Limbo, and the thunder is booming to almost deafening proportions from behind them. They're losing torch-light to the air which is getting thick, almost smoggy.

Rowena wishes she could blow on her hands to warm them, but she can't make any movements of her own. Castiel keeps looking back in paranoia, hoping they can get out before it's too late.

The sounds are now transforming into actual words, spoken by what seems like the whole occupancy of Hell, but at first only Sam could make them out.)

Voices of Hell:

You came, we knew you would.

We've been waiting so long!

We're lost without you.

You've come to save us!

You're here to lead us.

We want you, we need you.

You belong to us, now.

(Those words repeat over and over, from a multitude of voices seemingly as one.

Sam is torn between leaving and staying.

Dean isn't his brother anymore, and Sam has been feeling so lost and alone.

But he feels he's needed here, wanted; and he feels that he needs to help.

They reach the top of the highest landing leading to the warehouse and the way out. Rowena is dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. Castiel just assumes that Sam knows she can make it out on her own now, so he helps her up and heads toward the door. But then he sees the look of horror on Rowena's face, as she watches what's behind him. Castiel turns his head.)

( S P N )

(Mary is practically in shock; she is still looking at Dean and has lost track of Billie. Finally Dean stands up straight; then sighs.

By now Billie is more than halfway back up the stairs. She peeks over the railing.

Deans hears her footsteps stop, and looks up. Billie can't contain her amusement; it seems that she and Dean have similar tastes in humor.)

Billie: Bye, bye Dean; don't be a stranger. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...

(And then she's gone, but as her laughter is heard echoing throughout the bunker, Mary wears a frightened look on her face.)

Dean: Mom? Where's Sam?

( S P N )

(Sam is standing in front of the steps, with his eyes gently closed. He's being kept in place by what appears to be thousands of streams of black smoke, Demons; swirling elegantly around him like a tornado in Oklahoma.

Rowena runs past Castiel; she sings "all the do da daaay" and the outer door opens; Rowena speedily exits, but then she turns back to Castiel, who is frozen in fear, watching the youngest Winchester in his latest predicament. But Sam doesn't seem concerned. He opens his eyes and looks directly at Castiel; who Rowena has since grabbed by the arm and is now dragging with all her might, into the egress.

Castiel can now understand the words too.

But as soon as he is beyond the threshold, Sam makes a twisting gesture with his hand, and the door slams shut.)

(The End?)

A/N: Review please, thanks. I'd really like to know what you think of this story, and so would everyone else who is reading it! Remember, they aren't just for me, but for others like yourselves, who want to know if this is the kind of story they'd like to spend time on.

So please leave your thoughts, thanks.

There may be a follow up by another writer, if so it will indicate in the summary. Thanks.


End file.
